Onehundred and one
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: You know those '101 things to do with your boyfriend / girlfriend' stories that some people really like? Well here's another one.
1. Watch the sunset together

**Alright I've seen a couple people doing this... So I thought what the hell. I'll do it to. I don't know if I'll get all 101 things. But I'm going as far as I can with it. :)**

_1. Watch the sunset together._

* * *

I sighed. Where was he? He told me to meet him here at five… Its twenty minutes till seven now. What the hell? I groaned as I looked over the beach from the balcony at the hotel. What is he planning?

As you can see I'm getting pissed off. No I already am pissed off. You don't tell a girl meet me at five then not show up. When he gets here I'm giving him a piece of my mind. Oh look here he comes now.

"I'm sorry I swear I meant to be here earlier but I got held up then Rainy and Cloudy tried to kill me with nuts. Sonny I'm sorry..." He said leaning over the balcony almost afraid of getting yelled out.

I couldn't yell at him now that he had told me Nico and Grady had tried to kill him with nuts. I already knew he was allergic to nuts and felt bad. "Chad…" I mumbled as I stood next to him and leaned over the balcony a little and smiled at him. "Your forgiven. But you could have at least texted me…" I whispered

He groaned as I laced our fingers together. "I'd do that if weird girl didn't drop it into whatever that thing she had…" He sighed as he looked over at me. I shook my head but smiled. "They have names." I said reminding him. I knew he knew them. "I know. But think of the names I am calling them as affectionate nicknames. Like how I call you Ally or Sonshine from time to time." He said smiling as he leaned over towards me.

"You could have borrowed someone's phone you know." I whispered before kissing him lightly. "Ew. Chad Dylan Cooper does not barrow phones." He said in horror. "No but Chad does." I giggled as I looked back out towards the beach. "Ironic." I muttered as I looked at the paparazzi having a field day under us. "Ignore it." Chad shrugged as he pulled us back towards the door.

"What did you wanna show me at five anyways?" I asked looking at him curiously. "Its nothing… Well it was nothing… I was just gonna take you out to dinner but we can't leave the hotel room now… Stupid paparazzi…" Chad muttered glaring down towards the group of people below us. I smirked. "Ignore it." I said mimicking him. He shook his head before leaning in towards me. "I really am sorry I didn't get here when I told you I would be." He whispered.

I smiled and kissed him lightly. "You can always make it up to me." I whispered as I noticed his eye was sparkling. "How's that?" Chad smiled as we just started at each other. "Watch the sunset with me and stay the night." I whispered again as I broke the eye contact and put my head on his shoulder.

I could feel the smile against my forehead as he kissed his softly. "Sure. We have only a couple more minutes of sun light left anyways." He said leading us back outside. "We need water balloons." I said after a couple seconds... Chad chuckled before agreeing as we glance out over the beach.

"I love you Sonny." He mumbled after a few minutes.

Did he just say that?

OH! MY FREAKING GOD HE DID!

What do I say what do I say? Crap!

"I…I…" I tried to say it back. "Sonny you don't have to say it back… I just wanted to tell you." Chad said. I could hear the hurt and rejection in his voice. I lifted my head and looked at him. "I love you." I said staring him straight in the eye. "I just haven't ever voiced it…" I mumbled looking out to the setting sun.

"I love you." He said again pressing his lips into my hair. "The sun set had always reminded me of you." He whispered into my hair as we both watched the sunset over the beach.

* * *

**Okay so its not exactly about watching the sunset...But its the best I got. =p**


	2. Take showers together

_2. Take showers together_

* * *

"Sonny wake up." Chad said shaking his girlfriend from her sleep. "Go away." She muttered swatting at his hand. "Seriously. We have like an hour before we need to leave and I know you need a shower." Chad said shaking her again. "Fine I'm up." She grumbled sitting up. "Good. Now I thought I'd ask. Do you mind if we take a shower together?" He asked. "WHAT?" She yelled looking at him like he was crazy. "Well…. Err… Um… We'll save time on getting to the studio if we don't have to wait for each other to finish." He said looking away from her. "Oh…" She blushed before nodding. "I guess…" She shrugged.

Chad looked back at her and smiled. "Come on. We can use the main bathroom in the master bed room." Chad said. "Can we first get our clothes?" Sonny asked glancing at him. "Or are we running around naked?" She smiled with a amused blush. "Well…" Chad said giving her a cheeky smile. "Jerk." Sonny yelled as Chad grabbed for her sides. "Your jerk." He whispered into her ear as he kissed her cheek. "I'll start the water." Chad whispered into her ear.

That sent shivers up Sonny's spine as Chad left the room and walked to the unoccupied room of the apartment. When they had chose to move in together they decided that they would live more like roommate and in two different rooms and to kept themselves from fighting for the master bedroom they both picked to use the guest rooms to use until Chad proposed to Sonny.

Finally getting up and out of bed Sonny stretched at smiled as she realized what today was. Grabbing some random outfit she had set out the night before and her undies and bra she quickly made her way to the master bathroom. "Chad?" Sonny called out as she heard a rustling behind her. "Yeah?" Chad's head popped up from under a large pile of clothes in the floor. "Why are you in the floor and what are you looking for?" Sonny asked looking at him amused.

"Falls tie…" Chad muttered as he searched. "On-top of the dryer." She shrugged as he looked at her confused. "I washed it last night. No it did not change or shrink. It did get that lipstick mark I left." Sonny called after him as he ran out of the room in horror.

"What else have you washed?" He said returning into the room with said tie in his hand. "My clothes… A couple of your tee shirts and boxers… Normal clothing… I hand washed your tie last night then let it dry on-top of the dryer…" She shrugged as she followed him into the bathroom.

"Do not. Ever scare me like that." He said pulling his shirt over his head. "You have like a gazillion of them at the studio Chad." Sonny reminded him as she watched his back. "Still." He said turning around as he glanced at Sonny curiously. "You gonna strip to?" He asked reminding her they were sharing the shower.

"Yeah… But…" Sonny mumbled suddenly feeling self conscious. "But nothing… Sonny if you don't wanna you don't have to." Chad said understanding her fear. His past girlfriends were much like this. "But I want to. I wanna be able to do this… I don't know why I feel so self conscious all of a sudden…" Sonny shouted.

Chad smirked as he reached over and easily dropped her pajama shorts. "You do the rest." He whispered. "But I… I'm not like those other girls Chad…" Sonny whispered. Suddenly she was slammed against the closed bathroom door. "Don't you dare."Chad stared. "Don't you dare compare yourself to those girls. I didn't love them… I love you." Chad said as he kissed her neck and ran his hand down her back to rest on her bottom. " I love you Sonshine. Don't you ever forget that." Chad said as he stepped away from her and stripped the rest of his clothing.

Sonny stood there kinda shocked and a little embarrassed about seeing Chad. But also felt very confident now seeing how he wasn't forcing her to get in the shower with him and him slamming her into the door kinda sent her over the edge. "Chad." Sonny mumbled shyly. "Alright I get it I'll take a quick shower and be out in a couple minutes promise." Chad said thinking she wasn't going to join him.

He jumped slightly as he felt a hand reach around him. " I love you." Sonny mouthed into his shoulder before pushing him under the water spray. "You didn't have to join me you know." Chad said quietly as he turned around. "I said this earlier I wanna be able to take showers with you and not feel awkward." Sonny pointed out as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." This time Chad whispered as he smiled widely at the girl before letting his eyes wander her body. "Chad…" Sonny shifted slightly.

Chad smirked before letting his hands rest on her hips. "Chill. You're gorgeous." He said as he glanced down her body one more time. "Damn." He muttered as he pulled her to him. "Chad… I wanna get clean to." Sonny mumbled pushing him out of the spraying water. "Oh god." Chad groaned out. "Maybe this was a stupid idea…" He muttered trying his best not to have his way with her.

"I don't know but hand me the shampoo." Sonny smirked.

* * *

**Let your imaginations run loose with the rest of that ;)**

**Anyy ways I'm sure you noticed its in order... And its not very long chapters... Well thats cause I'm just writing then deciding if its good enough to publish it... It took me four ideas for this one. XD I like it a lot.  
**


	3. Back rubs

_3. Back rubs/ massages._

* * *

"Ow." I moaned as I sat down. My neck and back was killing me. What the hell. "Portlyn why are you in here? Get out." I said not once looking at her. "But Chaddy!" She whined. "Get out Portlyn." I growled. I wasn't in the mood I haven't seen Sonny all day and everyone knows I'll be a big as- wait an even bigger ass to them if I don't get to see Sonny.

Just thinking about her made me feel a bit calmer. Okay ow. That hurts now. "Where's Sonny?" I asked the mail guy Jared? "Umm… Her dressing room getting ready to go home?" He guessed. I nodded and muttered a quick thanks under my breath and headed off to the Randoms.

"Yo Chip what are you doing over here?" Rainy called as I past the prop house. "Shut it rainy." I growled clearly not in the mood to talk. He nodded before returning to his game. "Is Sonny still here?" I asked this time with a nicer tone. "Yeah… But she said something about back rubs and stuff and how she might be going home soon…" Nico shrugged. Yes I knew their names I just chose not to use them.

"Thanks." I muttered again before heading for the girls dressing room. "SONNY!" Blondie shouted. "What?" Sonny asked innocently (She's not that innocent.). "Why didn't you tell me you had a key for Chad's dressing room? Do you know what we could have done to his room when he dumped his lunch on us." Blondie squeally. There was faint tapping coming from the room. It sounded like shoes. "No. We aren't covering Chad's dressing room with food." She said I suddenly heard loud thump. "Ow. That hurt…" Sonny whined before I'm presuming she got up or straightened herself out.

Suddenly I ran back towards the hall to act as if I was just getting here. "Random. Sonny." I nodded as I walked by when they came out. "Hey Chad!" Sonny said wheeling around and jogged over. "Monroe?" I was slightly curious on why she had called me out. She must have known. Damn. I need to be quieter. Wait no weird girl most likely told her. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking confused. "None of your business." I said rolling my eyes cause I knew Tawni was still there. Sonny looked confused and a little hurt. I wanted nothing more to reach over and kiss her just then.

"Chip if your just randomly walking around our set then go walk someone elses we don't want you." Tawni said glaring at me because of how Sonny's posture I guess slumped. "Whatever. I'm going back to my dressing room anyways" I rolled my eyes as I walked off. Hopefully Sonny caught the message…

I think she did cause she had that knowing smile she gets when someone tells her something. I turned around and winked at her before finally actually leaving and heading back to my dressing room and as if on command Sonny walked straight into the room. "Chad." She started. "I'm sorry?" I said suddenly noticing how she was using the 'Upset' voice. I didn't want her to be upset.

"Sorry… I'm a bit of a mess right now…" She said quietly as she crashed onto my couch. "Why?" I asked sitting down as well and pulling her to me and ignoring the pain in my neck and back. "Tawni keeps calling me lame and keeps talking about how ugly I am… Like right in front of my face to… Nico and Grady want me to do their school project for them…" She started to cry.

"Shhhh." I whispered pulling her into my lap. "You beautiful and not lame…" I whispered while trying not to wince. She must have felt me fidget cause she launched herself to the other side of the couch. "No I'm not. You just winced in pain… Probably on how fat I am…" Sonny said pulling her feet up on my couch. I sighed before moving over to her and pulling her hands away from her body and lifted her head with one hand so she'd look at me. "That wasn't why I was wincing… I've… just not been having a good day…" I mumbled the last part before kissing her. "You aren't fat. And if you don't you even try to become a stick thin all boob girl… I happen to love you for who you are." I added as I kissed her a couple more times.

She smiled slightly before pushing me off her. "Sonny?" I asked confused. She was looking at me before she suddenly started to pull off my tie and unbutton my shirt. "Sonny!" I gasped. "Chill. Nothing's going to happen…" She said but her voice waved a little at happen. But she smiled and turned me around. "Son…ny." I moaned out as I felt her hands suddenly working on my back and neck. "Where the hell did you learn how to give such amazing back rubs?" I asked quietly.

"I use to give my brother a back rub when he would come home from football practice tensed up…" She said in my ear as she kissed my shoulder. "I see." I said slightly jealous of her brother. "Wait you have a brother?" I said turning my head to look at her. "Took you long enough. " She smiled. "But yes I have a brother… He's twenty two… I miss him… He moved away about a year before I got on So Random… He moved away cause my dad was being too hard on him for not taking the football scholarship he was offered." Sonny explained. "Do he have a name?" I asked softly noticing how she kept referring to him as him or her brother.

"Dylan…" She muttered I guess she was expecting me to make a comment about my name. "I see. Dylan Monroe?" I said a little confused. Wasn't there some guy who came to my apartment not too long ago that said his name was Dylan Monroe?

"Do you feel better now?" Sonny asked lifting her hands from my back. I didn't realize I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that an hour had past. "Yes…" I mumbled as I turned and pulled her into my lap. "Thank you." I mumbled as I kissed her.

* * *

**I kinda rambled with this one. XD couldn't think of anything to add towards the end. =p**

**Oh... Review your thoughts? Was it to crappy? To failed?  
**


	4. Cuddle in the dark with classical music

_Listen to classical music and cuddle in the dark._

* * *

I am deathly terrified of bad storms its not even funny. Of course the one day by dear husband thinks it's a good day to do something outside it decides to pour and pour buckets of rain. Even worse there hasn't been a storm this bad in years.

And of course I'm the one freaking out in the closet while getting dressed. "Ali?" Dear husband calls me. "Y-y-y-y-ye-ye-yeah?" I called back terrified. Of course right when I answer the power goes out. "Sonny stay there." Chad said as I could hear shuffling and the sound of something hitting the dresser. Then I heard a string of curse words.

I'd giggle if I wasn't so terrified that is. "Sonny?" Chad's voice was closer. "In here." I managed not to stutter. I felt his arms wrap around me. "Baby I'm sorry." He said quietly as he pulled his itouch from his gym shorts.(Typical Chad always have to have the best of the best) The light lit up our faces. His eteched with worry and mine was most likely tear streaked. "Baby. Why don't we listen to some music to pass the time. I shook my head and buried it into his shoulder as I started to cry again. "I feel like such a baby. Its just a storm." I muttered. "Shhh. Everyone has fears."Chad whispered in my ear as he moved us against a wall. I whimpered when I felt his arms move from me. "Babe. I'm right here. I was just grabbing a blanket…" He said kissing my forehead I knew better than t doubt him but when you're terrified you don't know what to do when that thing that keeps you safe isn't there.

"Shhhh." Chad whispered again pulling a earbud from his pockets. He placed on in my ear and his. He must have planed something like this. "Chad I don't want to lis-" he cut me off by kissing me. "Shut up and cuddle with me so you'll forget the storm." Chad said nibbling on my lower lip.

I nodded quietly as I hear music come into the earbud. It was some kinda instrumental fluid music. It calmed me down some… but I Don't know if it was Chad and cuddling or if it was Chad and music or if it was Chad, music and cuddling.

I just new cuddling in the dark while listening to the music made me feel better.

* * *

**Did any of you notice something about this story? I'll give you a hit… Since this is Sonny's point of view. Did you notice what Chad is? Yeah her husband. See I never said they were going to be boyfriend girlfriend every chapter I only asked if you knew what I was talking about. ;)**

**OH! Tell me you thought on it. Cause I can't write anything good if you don't tell me how you liked it.**

**BTW almost 1,000 hits in a week. Do you guys have any idea how exciting that is to me… Most of my stories get like 368 hits then stay like that. You guys almost hit 1,00 in the first week it was posted. I love you guys.**


	5. French Kiss

_French kiss._

_

* * *

_

"You'll never guess what we caught the other day." A young man said sitting with a large group of people. "What?" "Shane Gray?" "That one guy from that one show?" Some of these people called out. "Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe in a liplock." The young man said again.

"We caught it on film as we were just leaving from that Jella sighting. I mean seriously two big couples were seen in one night?" The man smiled. "Roll the clip." The editor said not really believing what the young man was sayings.

_"Thanks guys have a good night!" A off screen voice said. "You guys two." Stella said slightly annoyed that her date was ruined._

_"HEY!" someone shouted as the camera turned around. "Its CHANNY!" Someone else called. "Where?" the same person off screen asked confused. Then the sounds of running was heard. "Channy!" They suddenly had spotted the two._

_Chad let out a annoyed groan before shielding Sonny with his arm. "Sorry." He murmured into her hair. She pushed herself up and kissed his cheek. "Its alright. Bound to happen sooner or later." She said smiling at him before giving the cameras a cold glare. "Yeah I know I know." Chad sighed before walking her to the stairs. "See you tomorrow?" He said as she let go and started to pull out a key card. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled ignoring the cameras and kissing Chad square on the lips. "You are going to pay tomorrow." He whispered quietly. "Whoa. Chad! Sonny! Chad! Sonny!" the media called out to them trying to get their attention._

_Sonny sent another cold glare at them before kissing Chad again. "Call me when you get home." She said as she opened the door. Chad nodded before watching her go inside and close the door. She turned around and waved at him before turning back around again and headed down the long hallway._

_"Chad! How long have you and Sonny been together?" "Have you gone THAT far with her?" "What apartment does she live in?" "Did she change you?" Do you cheat?" "When was the last time you got some Ass?" People were yelling. Chad get slightly angry with some of the questions. "No comment." He said glaring at everyone except the guy who asked if Sonny changed him. Cause it was true. She had changed him._

"Wow. I love how he just seems to get pissed off right after she leaves. Its like you left me with these people? What the hell?" the editor said laughing.

"Chad and Sonny are finally together. God took them long enough I mean I even could tell when they were at shows together… the two would fight-flirt. It was actually rather adorable." One girl said.

"We got another clip of them getting a little heated in the park." The young man from earlier said smiled as the clip came on.

_"Mmmm. Chad." Sonny whined as Chad's hands trailed her back. "Yeah?" Chad smirked at her as he stood facing her and kissing ever where but her lips. "Kiss me already." She said loudly. Laughing he did so. His lips soon became urgent against her and they were getting pretty into it. Her hands reached up and loosened the tie he was wearing. "We. Shouldn't. Do. Any. Thing. Here" Chad said in between the kisses. "We're. Not. Going. To." Sonny replied as she let her hands slip into his hair. "MMhmm… You said that last time. Look where it landed us." He said smirking as Sonny glared up at him before pulling him back down into a kiss. _

_Her lips had parted and her tongue poked at Chad's lips. She smiled when he let her in. Exploring his mouth she slowly started to get even more into the intimateness. "Chad." She whispered quietly._

"That was pretty sexy. What happened after that?" The editor asked. "I don't know the camera died and they left like five minutes later after cleaning up there picnic." The young man shrugged.

"They probably went back to Chad's house and fucked." A man said shrugging.

"Maybe that's as far as they have ever gone?" Someone suggested.

"I don't know but its hot. We can't show it on the show." The editor said shrugging.

* * *

**Blah. It failed. I got the idea when I was watching TMZ… Oblivously the italics are the clips that were shot. XD But seriously let my know what your thought of it… I think it wasn't as good as I could have made it. =/**


	6. Hold her with your hands in her shirt

_Hold her with hands inside the back of her shirt._

_

* * *

_

"Mmmmh. Chad!" Sonny cried out as Chad backed her into a wall. "What?" He asked lifting his head from her neck. " Stop it." She giggled as he leaned back down and kissing along the column of her throat. "Seriously. Stop it Chad. What if someone walks in?" Sonny said pushing lightly on his shoulders.

No one knew about them. Not even Zora. They would meet secretly in Chad's dressing room and slowly move into the closet space in the back of the room. To keep the Falls cast from knowing anything.

"Mmhmm. I can't." Chad whispered softly as he pulled her close again and kissed her cheek before trailing down to her lips. "Well you have to." Sonny murmured pulling away again. "Damn it Sonny. Would you stop that?" Chad muttered angry. "Stop what?" Sonny said taken back that Chad had swore at her.

He groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. "Stop pushing me away ever time we are in my dressing room. Everyone knows better to open my door when its closed besides you. You're the only one who gets away with it." He sighed. "I'm sorry I'm just scared… what happens if they do come in. We'll be screwed." Sonny said stepping back toward Chad.

"I know I know. But you really need to chill I really don't care if we are seen together anymore. I love you and I'm hoping you love me back." Chad said putting his hand out. "Chad…" Sonny whispered as she grabbed his hand. "You… You… You love me?" She stuttered in shock.

Chad's eyes widened. "To soon to say that?" He asked worriedly. Sonny thought it was actually rather cute and kissed his cheek. "No. I'm just taken back…" She whispered in his ear.

A smirk started to play on his lips. "Well. Then you have no idea what you're in for. I'm full of surprises baby." Chad smiled as he pulled her close. "I guess I'll have to live with it." Sonny murmured as she ran one of her hands down his arm and the other up into his hair. "You're the only one who can get away with this you know…" He mumbled as he kissed her softly. His hands at her hips. "You love it though." She mumbled right back. Sonny gasped a couple seconds later as she felt a pair of hands rest on her back. "CHAD!" She yelled. A smile came to his face.

"I didn't do anything babe." He said kissing her again."But…but…but.." She groaned.

"Your hands are freezing."


	7. Whisper to each other

_Whisper to each other._

* * *

"Chad…" I whispered quietly.

"Sonny." He whispered back. We were stuck in his car… one way or another I knew one of us wasn't going to make it.

"I love you…"

"I love you to Chad."

"Baby." He whispered again. We had been hit by a drunk driver running the light. We had somehow flipped over the roof of the car doing 360 and smashing into a telephone pole. All because of a stupid drunk idiot.

"I love you Chad." I whispered again as a sharp pain filled my side.

"I love you two. Sonny. Please hang in there…" He said reaching his good arm to touch my hair. "please baby." He whispered again.

"I… I… I… I… I... I can't." I whispered as everything suddenly felt heavy. "Sonny. Please no damn it. Don't die on me. Baby please don't die…" He whispered quietly.

"I can't." I whispered again as my breathing slowed. "Sonny. Baby please. Hang in there. Don't die. I wouldn't know what to do if you did" Chad whispered again he was now fisting some of my hair. "Chad… I… Can't… I'm… sorry…" I whispered in between breaths

"I…I love you." He whispered back.

* * *

**HATE ME for this... XD I didn't wanna write something sad but this came out... I couldn't think of something happy to write... And I also never said every chapter would be a happy chapter. ;)**

**Thoughts?**


	8. Cook for each other

_Cook for each other._

_

* * *

_

Smiling as she sat down at the small kitchen table. "What are you doing?" Sonny asked watching her boyfriend of two years pulling out a frying pan. "Fixing you breakfast." Chad said as he put the pan down on the stove. "At six thirty at night?" Sonny laughed. "Hey! Believe it or not breakfast makes a good dinner." Chad pouted. "Come here." Sonny said giggling.

Reluctantly Chad walked over to her. She continued to giggle as he now stood in front of her. "I love you." She said standing up again and wrapping her arms around his neck. Kissing him along his collar bone. "Sonny." Chad moaned out before pulling her closer to him. She smiled against his skin. "Hmmm?" She raised her head up to see. "You have got to stop distracting me like that… It's too sexy…" He moaned as he ran his hands down her back and rested them at the base of her back. "I can't promise anything." She mumbled as she pushed him back to the stove.

He smirked as he grabbed a couple eggs from the fridge. "Eggs? Chad really?" Sonny said giving him that are you serious look. He nodded enthusiastically. "Really." He said wide eyed. "Do you know how to cook anything besides eggs?" Sonny questioned cause of the last five times she had been over it was only eggs.

"Ye- no…kinda…" Chad said embarrassed. "I know how to fix several different alcoholic drinks, maybe two other actually food dishes but they have more chances of coming out bad cause I can never remember the right recipe and I don't feel like finding it in the stupid stack of recipes." Chad explained as Sonny eyed him. "Alcoholic drinks? You've only been legal for what six months?" Sonny said shocked. "I've known how to make them since I was like fifteen… I never had one I just know how to make them." Chad said shaking his head.

Sonny looked unconvinced at him. "Honest I didn't. When My parents were still around…" He got quiet for a second as he cracked an egg into the frying pan. "When my parents were still actually home they would have frequent cocktail parties and I'd always hang around the bar tender cause he'd be the only sober person in the house other than me… He taught me how to make a couple drinks…" Chad said as he watched the egg start to cook.

Suddenly Sonny felt bad for questioning. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she got up. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked knowing that he was kinda uptight with anything about his parents. Just being told a little bit of his life before her was a miracle . "Some plates or bowls which ever you prefer…" Chad shrugged as his back was to her.

She smiled as she passed him to get the plates. "I love you…" She whispered as she stopped for a second to kiss his shoulder. "As I love you." He mumbled as Sonny continued to walk to the cabinet. "Bowls?" she asked. "Top cabinet bottom shelve." Chad said reaching over and opening the correct cabinet. "You eat eggs a lot don't you?" Sonny asked as she pulled down a bowl that had a small chicken painted on the inside of it. "What? No… Those were just something my mom gave me… She said and I quote. 'Take those ugly looking chicken bowls from the cabinet when you leave. You aren't welcomed back in this house ever again.'" He said shrugging. Sonny shook her head. "That was mean. I think they are rather cute." She added as she crossed back behind him and stopped to kiss his shoulder and cheek. "Didn't she realize she lost something special when you left?" She murmured.

"Bowl?" Chad asked with his hand out. "Here." Sonny handed him a bowl as he dumped the contents of the pan into the bowl. "One." He said handing it back and cracking another egg in the already hot pan. "Chad?" Sonny asked putting the empty bowl on the counter and the one filled with food in the microwave to keep it warm.

"Hmm?" He asked glancing up from the pan. "Why are you telling me about your parents now?" She asked quietly as she hoisted herself on to the counter. "I trust you." Chad said shrugging. "I don't know… I feel that you need to know?" He said questioning himself. "Trust me I'm not upset that you are telling me I was just curious cause you got all upset with me when I said something about your parents the other day…" Sonny said shrugging as she held up the next bowl.

"Babe. I just had a long day at work that day…" Sonny smiled. "I know… It was stupid of me to ask anyways. You've always been not so keen on talking about your parents." She said jumping down.

Chad smiled sadly. "I kinda wish my parents were like your mom. She's rather motherly to me…" He mumbled turning the stove off. "She thinks of you as her son." Sonny said after pulling the other bowl from the microwave. "I'm fixing breakfast in the morning." She added as they sat down at the table.

* * *

**I saw a bunch of you were flipping out cause I killed Sonny off last chapter... May I point out that she's not really killed off... Its like 101 one shots I'n trying to do put into one big story? XD **

**I think this one was alright... It was more centered around Chad's parents then it was cooking but I think it worked... Your thoughts?  
**


	9. Skinny dipping

_Skinny dip_

"CHAD!" Sonny shouted from the doorway of her boyfriend's house. Chad had told her to drop by after work cause he had left early and he wanted to see her that night. Sonny looked around confused. It was quiet at her boyfriend's house she glanced to his pool and noticed the familiar blond underwater. Shaking her head she kicked off her shoes and pulled her socks off as she sat down by the shallow end. "Chad." She said loudly again hoping she'd get his attention as she put her feet in the warm water.

Coming up for air Chad's hair stuck to his head and made him look incredible sexy to Sonny. "Chad?" Sonny said again. This time he had heard her. "Hey." Chad said smirking as he came closer. "Don't get me wet." Sonny said pouting.

Chad grinned before walking over to her. "Come in the water…" He whispered. "I don't have a bathing suit here…" Sonny said frowning. "So? Got in you panties and bra… Go naked for all I care." Chad said shrugging as his hand played with one of her legs that was in the water. "You just want me to go naked so you can see me naked." Sonny pouted. "Babe. I've seen you naked before… Remember?" Chad smirked as Sonny suddenly blushed.

"Shut up." She said slapping his arm. "No seriously baby come in the water. It will loosen you up some. I can see you're a bit tense… Tawni have another diva fit?" he asked carefully avoiding her clothes to kiss her cheek.

"Mmmhmm. She flipped out cause Nico and Grady had told her about a sale from weeks ago she didn't know about… Then our guest star asked why he had to kiss Tawni instead of me…" Sonny said waiting for him to mouth off the guy. "What?" Chad's facial expression turned from one in love to a I'm going to kick this guy's ass face.

"Our guest star had asked Marshal why he couldn't kiss me in the sketch I wrote and I had purposely made him kiss Tawni… He got all mad and demanded to know why and Marshal said he didn't come up with the sketch and then directed the guy to me…" Sonny frowned before glancing around. "Would you mind if I get in and then finish my story?" She asked shyly. Chad smirked and used his now damp hands to pull Sonny's shirt over her head. "If you strip first." He smirked.

She gave him a look before pulling her legs out of the water. She grabbed his towel and dried off her legs before shimming out of her skirt before sitting back down at the edge of the shallow end. "Babe. I'll go naked to if you want me to." Chad said as he let his wet hands draw patterens into her leg.

"I… I… I… I guess…" Sonny said as she carefully reached for under her and pulled her panties down. She felt awkward. "Chad…" Sonny mumbled as she slide into the water. She had never skinny dipped before.

"It feels weird I know. So many people have told me that." He said shaking his head as he started to pull at her bra. "This has gotta come off." He said shaking his head. Sonny gave him a shy smile before unclasping it and throwing it as close as she could to the chair that held her clothes and stuff. "This is really weird." She said as she stood in the water. "I know." Chad sighed before pulling her to him. "But you look beautiful." He smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her. She giggled and turned her head so his lips touched her cheek.

"Hey!" Chad pouted. "You said you'd go naked to. You aren't nude yet." Sonny winked and wiggled out of his grasp.


	10. Make out in the rain

_Make out in the rain._

* * *

"Happy birthday to you." Someone said from behind me. I really didn't wanna celebrate being older. "Not really…" I muttered. The only thing that would have been good is if my girlfriend was home instead of in New York. Yeah some birthday today was… Blondie kept being a bitch to me… Cloudy and Rainy tried to kill me again with peanuts. I mean I'm sure Sonny yelled at them from giving me something peanuts in it… Maybe they just are that stupid…

Wei-Zora did manage to wish me a happy birthday… I think? Anyways she at least didn't try to kill me or bitch at me for stealing her best friend…

"Chad. What's wrongs?" who was behind me asked running their hand down my back. "Well. Everything. I almost died from being pelted with peanuts and somehow ended up with one in my mouth. My girlfriend best friend bitched at me all day… And I think I got one happy birthday from that weird girl Zora…" I sighed not really caring who was talking to me.

I swear I could have felt rain just a second ago… That's really what I need today… I mean really it sucked. First my girlfriend wouldn't pick up her phone and now its raining… I must really be depressed I didn't bother to save my hair. "Chad." Whoever was behind me started giggling. "Will you turn around already?" the person asked whic

h I did so. "SONNY!" I shouted pulling her into my arms. "CHAD!" She shouted back giggling. She quickly pressed a kiss to me neck and collar. "Wh-w-wha-what are you doing here?" I asked holding her to me. "It's your birthday. I couldn't not miss it." She said rolling her eyes as she lifted her head. "I love you." She whispered.

I smiled widely. "I love you two." I whispered back before kissing her lightly. Suddenly that innocent peck turned into a heated make out session. "Sonny." I gasped pulling away for a second as she followed and put her forehead against mine. "Hmmm?" she said kissing me a couple more times. "How long have you been home?" I asked before kissing down her neck. "We are in public Chad." She moaned quietly before pulling away. "About three thirty this morning…" Sonny shrugged. "Why didn't I hear you come in or come to bed then?" I asked confused.

She gave me that stupid-cute smile that made me melt. "I went to my moms. I didn't want you to know I was home yet. It was a surprise." She giggled. "Are you are just showing up now?" I said looking at my watch. 4:53 PM.

"I slept half the day. There was this guy hitting on me on my way back and then this lady fell asleep and started to snore loudly I couldn't get any sleep and I really wanted to talk to my mom." Sonny defended herself. "Some guy was hitting on you?" I asked a little jealous. "Yeah. I didn't realize he was hitting on me until he used one of your stupid pick-up lines on me… Then I was like uh fuck no." Sonny said rolling her eyes before pulling herself to me and hugging me tightly. "I missed you." She whispered. "I missed you to." I smirked before pulling her head up so I could kiss her again.

* * *

**Okay... Its not really make out in the rainish... But its the best I thought up. XD  
**


	11. Dress each other

_Dress each other._

* * *

As the alarm clock went off in the dark red master bedroom, the sleeping pair slowly awoken to the sounds of the alarm and pitter patters of feet. "Mommy! Wake up Mommy!" One little voice called as another voice woke their father.

"Daddy. Daddy!" The other little voice squealed as their father pulled the children into his arms.

"Shhhh. Mommy is really tired." He said kissing each of their heads.

"Okay Daddy." They whispered loudly make him and their mother smile.

"Daddy. Why does the Pilgrim sleep in your room?" A little girl asked looking at the small brown dog sleeping on the pile of dirty laundry.

"Because when he was a little puppy your mother didn't like leaving out in the other rooms when we went to bed because she was worried he'd hurt himself." The blond haired man said sitting up now. He was still tired and desperately wanted to go back to bed but being a parent he couldn't. "Why don't you go get ready for school." He said kissing his daughter again.

"But daddy I don't want to go to school. "The girl pouted and crossed her arms like she'd get her way. Which normally did happen unless it was something like school.

"Tough. You have to go to school Lilly." He said shrugging as he felt his wife's hand reach over and grab the hand under the covers. "Morning Sonny." He said looking down at his children's mother. "Mmm. Morning." She yawned as she saw her children also in the room. "Good morning babies." She said smiling at them.

"Mom. We are not babies. We don't cry or get upset at insults." Their son said offended. Chad smirked down at Sonny before kissing her forehead.

"Stay in bed. I'll run the kids to school." He said as he sat back up.

"Thank you. And Evan. I did not mean that as an insult. It was just a simpler term of saying good morning to my baby. But since you are twins you are my babies." Sonny said sitting up with the blanket pressed to her body.

The little boy grumbled for a few minutes before looking down. "I'm sorry for being rude." He whispered looking back up at his mother with a upset look.

"Come here." She said shaking her head as she opened her arms out for him to climb into them. Crawling across the bed the boy was in his mother's arms wrapped tightly in her embrace snuggled up with his head pressed against her collarbone. "You need to get ready for school." She whispered kissing his dirty blond head. The boy nodded slowly before looking up at Sonny.

"Good morning mommy." He said quietly before kissing her cheek.

"Good morning baby." She said kissing his. "Go get ready for school. You two Lilly." She said looking over at her daughter who was still pouting. "Lilly whether you want to go or not you are." Sonny said sternly before looking at Chad. "And you mister. You better get up and get ready to go." She said smiling at him.

"But I don't wanna." Chad pouted like Lilly.

"Tough you have to." Sonny said shrugging. By this time Lilly and Evan were giggling quietly.

"Do you see how silly you are being now?" Chad laughed as he put his daughter on the floor.

As the three had gotten up and left the room Sonny snuggled back down into the bed. "Pilgrim come here boy." She called to the dog that perked up its ears at his name." Come here boy." She called again as the small furry terrier jumped onto the bed and trotted over to Sonny. "Good boy." Sonny praised him. She petted the dog after he laid down by her stomach. She kept petting him as Chad reappeared in their room looking for something to wear.

"Comfy?" He asked looking at the dog and his wife.

"Very." Sonny smiled sleepily. "Wear something comfortable like a tee shirt and your sweat pants…" She said as she watched her husband look for something.

"Good idea." He murmured grabbing those items and pulled them on. Sonny sighed as she watched Chad get dressed She really wished she could stare just a little bit longer at his bare chest. But she didn't mind the way he was now either. His shirt still showed off some of his muscles. "I'll be back in a twenty minutes." He said kissing her forehead and giving their dog a quick pat on the head. "Be good." He said giving Sonny a playful glare.

"I love you." She giggled and waved to him as he left the room and she went back to petting the sleeping dog and slowly fell asleep herself.

As said Chad came back in twenty minutes this time kid free. He murmured quietly to himself as he didn't think about the paparazzi being outside the gates to his home as he pulled up and got out to open the gates. "Chad! Chad where did you go this early in the morning?" "Is it true you and Sonny are divorcing?" "Have you ever cheated on Sonny?" "Where is Sonny?" Questions kept flying out of the group of people with cameras and notebooks.

Chad wanted to laugh at their silly questions but decided not to. "I dropped the twins off at their school just like we do every morning. No we aren't and no I haven't. She's inside probably asleep again." He answered the questions he could hear. He then asked them kindly to move away from the gates so they wouldn't get squished. "Thanks guys." He said smiling at them before driving through the gates and then got out to close them. He gave them a quick wave before getting back into the car to get inside again.

Shaking his head he looked at his watch he had thrown on as he left earlier and noticed it was almost seven thirty. "Fuck." He murmured as he opened his car door and jumped out. He had told Sonny that the studio wanted him there at Nine thirty and he still needed a shower and wanted a little time with Sonny before going to their busy jobs.

"Sonny?" Chad yelled as he closed and locked the front door. He didn't hear anything and assumed she was still in bed. "Sonny?" He called again he could have sworn he heard the water running upstairs but he wasn't sure. Pulling his shoes off and then his shirt he dashed up the stairs (with the shirt in is hand).

"Sonny?" He called again as he reached their bedroom. Just as he thought she was up and in the shower. He groaned and quickly shed his sweat pants and went to join her in the shower. He pulled his boxers off after getting into the bathroom.

"Morning." Sonny said this time wide awake. He looked at his wife's bare backside in awe. He always did find that she looked pretty much flawless minus the two or three scars from years before and the stretch marks from her pregnancy with the twins.

"I love you." Chad said pulling her back to him so his chest was at her back.

"Mmm. I love you to." Sonny smiled before turning around and kissing him. She giggled at the fact he was 'happy' in his lower area. "You aren't getting any this morning." She said pulling away from him and threw the washcloth that was in her hand at him.

"Meanie." He said pouting. The washcloth had landed on his head and slid down onto his shoulder before sliding down and landing with a plop on the tiled shower floor. "You should pick that up." Chad murmured as he picked up his body wash from the holder and began to clean himself. "But it touched you last. So you should pick it up." Sonny said rolling her eyes before stepping under the shower spray.

They continued to bicker in the shower before Chad finally just kissed Sonny to shut up. "Please?" He said softly as he kissed her neck.

"Fine." Sonny pouted as she bent down to get the washcloth. She felt Chad lightly slap her ass. "Perv." She said standing up.

He smirked at her when he hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "But I'm your perv." He said kissing her neck again before turning the water off.

"Just for being an ass I get to pick what you are wearing today." Sonny decided smiling at him as she stepped out and wrapped her towel around her. Chad looked at her like she was insane. "You can pick what I wear… Well in reason." Sonny said kissing him again.

Smirking cause he already knew what he wanted her to wear he nodded. "Fine." He said as he pulled her back to him. His hands were at her waist. While hers were laying on his chest. "You do realize we are going to look like the couple that has sex were ever we can find a flat surface right?" He said as he let his forehead rest against hers.

"Hmmm?" Sonny moaned quietly as she looked at Chad. "We should get dressed we need to go in less than an hour." She said moving away from Chad and his grasp. She exited the bathroom and made a beeline to Chad's closet. She smiled as she grabbed one of her favorite tee shirt she liked to see him wear and a pair of khaki pants much like the old Mackenzie Fall's costume. She obliviously grabbed him a pair of boxers to wear and left the closet to find Chad sitting already with what she was going to wear.

"How about we dress each other to?" Chad said smirked at Sonny.

"Besides the underwear?" She asked shyly as she dropped the clothes onto the bed next to hers.

"Besides the underwear." He said pulling out the tiny thong he had picked for her. She gasped then glared at him. "You picked all the stuff that might get you laid." She accused. "No I picked all the stuff I wanna be peeling off you if I get laid." Chad said rolling his eyes at her.

Sonny glared for a second longer before pulling his checkered boxers from the pile of clothes. "Here you are." She smiled at him as he looked at the boxers.

"Sonny You know I hate those." He said looking at her.

"But I think you look pretty sexy in them." She said giving him a coy grin. Chad sighed before pulling them from her hands and handed her the bright pink thong. She had dropped her towel and slowly put the undergarment on as she watch Chad pull his up onto his hips.

"Enjoy the view?" he asked while smirking at his wife. Whose face turned tomato red. "CHAD!" She shrieked. "What? Its only me you and Pilgrim." He said placing his hand onto her waist.

"You are a major pervert." Sonny said as she pulled the shirt from the pile of clothes she had brought out.

"Well you are to cause you were staring." Chad said as Sonny yanked the shirt over his head. " I am not. I don't go around asking my wife if she likes the view as I'm putting on boxers." Sonny said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Very mature Sonshine. And you better not have a wife. Or you better have a good explanation for it.  
" Chad said kissing along her neck as he let her pull the shirt down past his ribs and all the way down. He smirked as he looked back up at her bright red face. "You turn. Arms out." Chad murmured kissing her in that spot between her ear and neck.

"Do I have to?" Sonny moaned as she wanted to wrap her arms around Chad. "Yes." He said before kissing that spot again then backing away. Sonny pouted and raised her arms up.

Chad had picked the matching bright pink bra and slowly pushed it down to her chest. "Which hook?" He asked as he stepped closer. "The one right after the ending of the fabric one." Sonny whispered as she felt him clip the bra shut. He kissed her shoulder before standing back and pulling the dark gray one shoulder tee over her head. "You look beautiful." Chad murmured kissing Sonny's lips. He glance up and down her and looked in awe.

"Can you just go to work like that?" He joked. She rolled her eyes.

"And either get fired or have half of the male population want to rape me? No thanks." She said pulling the pants out. "You can put these on. But I get to zip them up." Sonny said handing them to him.

As she waited for him to pull the pants up she played with the corner of her shirt. "Chad…" She started before shaking her head. "Never mind. I just totally lost that thought…" She said after he looked up at her. Sonny's hands reached over and zipped up the pants. She giggled as she felt him harden under her hand. "You better deal with it." She murmured kissing his neck this time.

He groaned out before pulling her tight black jean off the bed. "Since you let me put on my own pants I'll let you put on yours." He said smiling at her. She grinned and pulled the pants up her legs and then grabbed Chad's hands and pulled them to her zipper and button.

"You can zip me up to." She said leaning in and pecking his lips. She had caused Chad to groan as she felt his hand slowly bring the zipper up.

"Can we call in and tell them we'll be late?"

* * *

**Over Five pages long and 2,309 words. =o Damn... It was rather hard to write cause I had like thousands of ideas for this one... My original idea was to have them waking up from having sex the night before but as I was writing I realized it sounded stupid so I stopped and started new.. Anyways I hope you liked it. **

**Thoughts? And I know you people are reading it. I mean I don't just get over 5,000 hits for nothing.  
**


	12. Undress each other

_Undress each other._

_

* * *

_

"Okay. Chad you need to get changed… You are getting married in an hour." A child's voice said as she held up her blond haired doll. "Okay Ma'm." She then said in a deep voice trying to pretend to be the Chad doll. The little girl looked up at the boy sitting across from her with a dark haired doll in his hands.

"Allison why do I have to play Barbie with you? And Why is your doll named Chad?" The boy whined as he fiddled with the Barbie doll's arms. He didn't want to be seen by his other friends but this girl had a power over him which he hated her for.

"BECAUSE you asked me to play something you wanted to do so now you're playing something I wanted to do." She said pouting. "and I don't know why the doll is named Chad or why it looks a lot like you. But it does okay." She said annoyed. "Now start playing." She added giving the boy and angry look.

"Yes ma'm." He said quietly as he looked down at the doll. "Allison… What's this doll's name?" He asked looking at her then back at the living girl's eyes. "Sonny." His friend said not bothering to look up as she started to pull the shirt off the tiny plastic body. "Okay." Chad said as he watched her handle the doll with such care. He looked back down at his own doll. "Sonny…" He said as he started to peel the doll's clothing off and put the dress Allison had thrusted into his lap earlier when she told them what they were going to be playing.

"CHADDD!" Allison shouted as she noticed he had been quiet. "Your suppose to talk like the doll is alive." She said pulling the half dressed doll from his hands. "But Allison." Chad said embarrassed. He pulled the doll back from her. "Can I finish first?" He said as he held the doll in one hand.

"Fine."

"Fine"

* * *

**I loved this little drabble-y fic. I wish I could have wrote it longer but I seriously didn't want to change it. Also I liked the thought of a little kid Sonny and Chad. XD And technically they are undressing each other. ;D**


	13. Kiss every part of their body

**Kiss every part of their body.**

**

* * *

**

Sonny had always thought of how her boyfriend Chad never seemed to kiss her on the lips and was getting rather upset. He'd kiss everywhere but her lips? Why wouldn't he kiss her lips. She finally got fed up with him not kissing her like he had use to. He wasn't the same since he had gotten back from his movie.

"Sonny?" Chad called from behind her as she exited the Commissary. She had ignored him as she continued on her way back to her set. Chad looked confused as he looked over at the other Randoms who were still eating and watching her. He looked at the lunch line then back at the door's Sonny had walked through. Deciding to go after Sonny was the smartest decision he made all afternoon. "Sonny!" He shouted as he caught sight of the girl. He quickly ran over to catch up with her. But had his hand slapped away when he went to grab her hand.

"Leave me alone." Sonny's voice cracked several times as she told him to go away.

"Sonny." Chad said worried. He didn't understand why she was pushing herself away from him. He reached out and grabbed on to her hand not letting go as she slapped at it. "Chad leave me alone." She said as her voice quivered. "No. Not till you tell me what's wrong." He said pulling her so she was facing him. Her tear-streaked face broke his heart in more ways then he thought.

Sonny looked down at their feet. "You don't love me…" She mumbled. "What that's crazy!"Chad said as he looked at her in shock. "Sonny I do to love you. I love you a lot" He said pulling her face back up. "Well Whats wrong then? Ever since you came home you've been distant and you won't kiss me any more… What else am I suppose to think?" Sonny said looking angrily at him.

Chad opened his mouth to say something but close it. Maybe she was right? No she wasn't she didn't have a clue on why he had isolated himself lately. "See. I already knew it… You know Chad… I really don't think we should be together any more if one of us doesn't love the other…" She said as her eyes filled with tears again. He stood there in shock. Did she really just break up with him? He didn't register she kissed his cheek or left from their spot in the hall until one of the other falls members came over and called for him.

"Where's Sonny?" Chad automatically asked when he was brought back to reality. "Doing her unfunny show… Their set is closed right now…" Portlyn said rolling her eyes. "We need to get back to filming. You can talk to your girlfriend after we are done." She said sarcastically as she started to push on his back.

"Stop." He said stepping to the side. "I really need to get in there." He said turning around and heading towards the closed off set. Maybe he could sneak in the back like he had before. He had to tell Sonny what he had been keeping secret for so long.

Sonny sat in her dressing room as she changed for the next sketch she wasn't needed for two more sketches so she thought of all the times he had kissed her. On the lips

_"Good morning Sonshine." Chad smiled as she opened the door of her apartment. He had quickly kissed her as he stepped inside. He was glad Sonny's mom Connie had moved back to Wisconsin a couple months ago leaving Sonny with the comfort of the old apartment. "Why are you here at six thirty in the morning?" Sonny said as she crashed back onto the couch. Chad laughed and lifted her up long enough to sit down and lay her head in his lap. "I'm a morning person Silly." He said playing with her fingers._

She smiled as she thought of him bursting into her apartment early in the morning at random times. She always wished she could be that kinda morning person. She recalled another memory of him kissing her back when they had first started going out.

_"You… You look beautiful…" Chad said shocked as he looked at his three-week girlfriend. "Thanks." Sonny smiled as she grabbed her clutch and a cardigan. He looked again as she pulled the gray cardigan over her strapless bright blue dress. He was blown away on how beautiful she looked as she pulled off the look very few could pull off. Her hair was done up in a simple pony-tail and she hadn't bothered to put any make up on. Her black converse gave her that edge he just loved about her._

_"Wow…" He said again as he reached his hand out hoping she'd take it. She smiled at grabbed his hand. "Thanks." She said as he pulled her closer to him. He gave her hand a quick kiss before smiling widely at her. "They are going to be jealous." He murmured as he pulled her for the doorway._

Sonny smiled sadly at the memory before she got up. She had to get on set. She quickly double checked her make up to be sure she didn't let any run or smear while she was reliving the past in her mind. Smiling sadly at the reflection before leaving the room. She could hear the next sketch being called it was the one before her next one. She smiled as she watched Nico pretend to hit on Tawni while Tawni completely ingored him as she fell for Grady. Who only tricked her into thinking he was better than Nico. It was a rather sad sketch for Sonny. But the others had made it slightly funnier cause they were spoofing off Mackenzie Falls a little.

"AND GIVE IT UP FOR SONNY MONROE!" The announcer's voice yelled as Sonny came running out to the desk they had put on the set. "And this just in. Large flying dodo's touched down at LAX." Sonny said looking serious. "To Annie McFlinting with the story!" Sonny said getting up and rolling the desk with her as the green screen came down and showed Nico and Grady flapping around like bird while Zora stood off to the side with a mic.

Sonny laughed to herself as she watched Nico trip over Grady and sent themselves to the floor. The audience seemed to think it was part of the skit and laughed at what happened. The next couple of sketches didn't involve Sonny so she headed back to her dressing room to change again. On her way back she started to get more memories of Chad and her.

_Sonny giggled as Chad pulled her down the hall. "Come on." He said roughly as he pulled her into his dressing room. He shoved her against the door and kissed her lips a couple of times before dropping his head to her neck. Placing light kisses to it. "I want you so bad Sonny…" He said kissing her neck again._

_"Chad." Sonny moaned as she let her hands wonder his body. She groaned as his hands tightened around her waist. "Chad…" Sonny moaned again pulling at the bottom of his shirt._

_"Sonny." Chad said kissing her nose. "We've gotta stop." He murmured as he kissed her forehead and cheeks then lips. "I love you." He murmured as he pulled himself away from her. Sonny followed with her body and pressed herself to him in a hug. "I love you two." She said smiling into his shirt. _

Sonny let out a strangled cry. She missed those days.

_"I have to go Sonny…" Chad said looking at the ground. "For how long?" She asked as she laced their hands. "About six months to a year…" Chad mumbled awkwardly. "Six months… to.. a year?" Sonny said surprised. "I'm sorry baby…" He said pulling away. "I would pull out of it but they begged me for months to play this part and Bate's won't let me out of it…" He said pulling her to him. "I… I… I'm not mad or anything just surprised of how long…" Sonny said giving him a weak smile._

_ "Baby." Chad said looking at her. "I… Chad… I… I think its time for a break from our relationship…" Sonny said. "What?" Chad said shocked. _

_"We…are going to be apart for almost a year Chad… please look at it the why I am. I'm still in love with you. But since you aren't going to be here. We are going to be long distances… It's a perfect time to. We can still talk and call and stuff but yeah…" Sonny said kissing his cheek sadly. _

_"I… I… Oh… Now I get it…" Chad stuttered. "I guess…" He said looking dejected at the ground. _

_"When do you leave?" Sonny whispered trying to not let her tears fall. He sighed and leaned against the wall now. "Thursday…" Chad said frowning. "Oh…" Sonny said quietly. "Yeah." He muttered before standing up. "I've gotta go… I was just coming to tell you now that I know when and how long…" Chad said as he walked past her not bothering to kiss her good bye like he normally did._

Sonny knew that was her fault they had such a rocky relationship after that. He isolated himself from her to keep from the awkward. She sighed as she looked down. She had gotten dressed for the check it out girls sketch which was closing the show. She didn't see Chad out in the crowed like normal and suddenly felt like she couldn't do it anymore.

But she went through it and got out on the stage with Tawni as they did a Ice Cream shop check it out girls sketch.

"Check out his shirt."

"Check out that hair."

"Check out his ice cream."

"Che-"

"SONNY!" Chad yelled. One of the camera's swung around and was aimed at him. "What are you doing here?" Marshall hissed at Chad. "I… I look I'm sorry Marshall but I need to do something really quick." Chad said as he looked back at Sonny then at Marshall. "Can't it wait till the camera's go off?" Marshall asked. "Most likely but I prefer the world to see." Chad shrugged as he walked towards Sonny and Tawni. "Sonny. I have something really important to ask you…" Chad said unsurely. "What Chad?" Sonny snapped. She was already upset as it. Now he was going to mock her on tv?

"Well…" Chad said gulping as he reached into his pocket. Several dozen people in the audience let out a squeal as they knew what was going to happen next. "Well…" He gulped again trying his best not to pass out. He had never been this nervous in his life before.

"Well Chad?" Sonny said annoyed. She noticed Tawni had moved off stage and Chad wasn't looking to good. He looked terrified.

"Well…" He said getting down on one knee. "Sonny Monroe Marry me?" He asked shyly. He was terrified of her answer. "Fine…" Sonny said smiling at him.

"Fine?"

"Good." Sonny giggled now. Chad had caught on now.

"Good." He said getting up and pulling the diamond ring from its box.

"Are we good?" Sonny asked quietly.

"Beyond Good." Chad replied as he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her fiercely on the lips.

They never did hear the crowed erupt with cheers. They never heard Marshall yelling at the camera's to stop filming. They only heard each other.

"I love you more then you know Sonny Monroe-soon-to-be-Cooper." Chad said kissing her again.

* * *

**1,944 words in total. :) I really hated writing this one for some reason but really loved it... XD I'm happy with the turn out. It went as planned. :)**

** Review please? It'd make me happy.**


	14. Hold hands

_ 14. Hold hands._

* * *

Snuggled up inside the comforter of the insanely large bed Sonny Monroe didn't want to get out of the bed. Said bed really was in Chad Dylan Cooper's room in their shared apartment across the hall from her own equally as big and comfy bed. She smiled softly as she rolled onto her back before remembering he wasn't there. Chad had been in New Zealand filming he wasn't going to be back for another couple of days.

As Sonny sat up she yawned and pulled down her shirt that had ridden up. She stretched and stepped out of bed onto the chilly floor. She danced her way back to her room. She didn't bother to fix Chad's bed cause she knew she would be back in it tonight. Ever since he left she's missed him far more than she thought she would. She knew it had to do with the fact they were dating now. Well secretly dating. No one knew not even her cast but she was starting to get the feeling Zora caught on cause she would glance at Sonny every once and a while and give her a non-creepy smile.

Sighing as she got dressed for the day she never really noticed the large lump in the center of her bed sleeping. She changed and brushed her hair. She decided she'd wait and eat breakfast later at the commissary.

As she existed her room she turned around to grab her bag. Unable to make out the shape under her own comforter due to its fluffyness Sonny shrugged it off and grabbed her bag and phone. Leaving the building she sent a quick text to Chad knowing it was late there.

'**_just got up. I know you most likely just went to bed… just wanted to tell you I miss you xox Sonny._**' She sent she didn't expect a reply as she glanced and noticed the time. She sighed before heading to the studio. Tawni greeted her by the door. Nico and Grady had waved good morning when she passed them in the hall way. Zora yelled good morning like she always does in the morning and Tawni asked how pretty she was. Sonny nodded not even bothering to fight with her this morning.

"MOOOOOO!" Her phone went off in the middle of reherseals. Luckily she wasn't rehersing at the time so she checked the message. It was from Chad.

'**_Morning. I actually just woke up. I have no idea how you sleep under that thing…xCDC!_** '

Sonny stared puzzled at what he said before she could reply Marshal came in and told her it was her turn. She sighed as she went to the set to start her bit. He must have slept under a blanket like hers but it didn't make any sense why he'd be up now…

Once she was done. She was glad she didn't have to stick around long for filming it was only the three sketches she had today then she had the rest of the day off. She yawned and grabbed the blanket she had left in her and Tawni's dressing room and curled up on one side of the couch to text Chad.

'**_What are you talking about? How I sleep under what? oXo_**' Sonny texted him. She really didn't know. She yawned before reaching out to the coffee table were an old magazine laid. She noticed there was something on her and Chad in it.

'_ The start of Channy?_

_The two were spotted having a picnic out in the park a week ago. Now Chad Dylan Cooper,21 was seen kissing the cheek of his studiomate Sonny Monroe,19. We wonder if Cooper and Monroe have a romantic relationship or not but fans are claiming its already happened. One fan sent us a story about going to one of the So Random tapings and Chad had crashed it cause of false information about one of the guest cast members. Another was one time a fan of Cooper had asked him if he liked any of the SRCrew or even watched the show. He let it slip by saying "Yeah I watch but only cause theres a bright ray of sunshine on it…" He murmured unaware she heard then didn't deny it when was asked about it.'_

There were several pictures of them smiling and laughing every picture though had Chad's arm around her shoulder but never holding her hand she felt lonely suddenly she wanted him to hold her hand out in public. She wanted to have him home and to have her hold her close.

_"MOOOO!"_ Her phone went off before vibrating once. Signaling a text message just came in.

**_'I came home to find you in my bed so I took yours… I have no idea how you sleep that way…. BTW That was a sexy butterfly tat I saw. ;)' _**Chad replied. Sonny Gasped. He was home… He SAW her Change? She screeched loudly before jumping out of her seat. "OHMIGOSH!" She screamed before grabbing her keys and telling Marshall she was going home for the day and to call if he needed her.

**_'It was a dare from Lucy. It was that or lead some guy on into thinking I'd have sex with him… I couldn't do it so I ended up with the tattoo okay. AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN EFFING HOME?' _**She texted as she got into her car. She waited a few minutes to see if he was going to reply.

**_'I see… Its still rather sexy… Anyways. Around one ish. You must have just fallen asleep because the lights were on before I got to the apartment then were off when I got inside.'_** Chad texted her.

Sonny gasped before tearing from her parking space and heading home she had to see it to believe he was home. She noted his car was parked in the same place it was parked since he left so she knew he didn't leave. Her head told her to calm down but her heart sped up and told her to get it over with. She parked into the parking spot next to his and jumped out of the car.

She ran as fast as she could to the elevators and was thankful that one was still on the first floor. She quickly stepped in and hit the close door button before pressing the top floor button. Chad had insisted he needed the top floor pent house apartment. He explained it to her after he brought her over. She shook her head in the memory before glancing at the floor number.

Two

Three

Four

Five

**_'What are you doing home?'_**

Six

Seven

Eight

Nine

Ten

**_'ur home. I had to see it to believe you are actually back… I missed you a lot…'_** Sonny typed before glancing up.

Eleven

Twelve

Thirteen

Fourteen

Fifteen.

_DING!_

Sonny opened the door before unlocking the front door and made her way into the apartment. She turned and closed and locked the door again before heading straight to her room. She gasped as she found the man she love sitting in her bed smirking at her as she came into the room.

"What. Didn't believe I was home?" He asked smirking still. Sonny nodded before launching herself onto him. She smashed her lips into his in a deep breathtaking kiss.

"Don't you ever fucking leave for a month like that. I almost died." Sonny murmured as she pulled back. Chad laughed before hugging her to him. "Believe me I won't. I almost died to." He said smiling down at her tiredly.

Sonny pulled back glancing at him. "You saw me changing this morning? Why didn't you didn't tell me you were home earlier?" Sonny asked as she watched him pull his phone from under the covers.

"You would have killed me. Besides I woke up after you had you bra and underwear on…" Chad said. "Besides I only caught a small glimpse before I fell back asleep…" He murmured as he glanced down at her.

Sonny shifted before looking up at him. "Are you tired still?" She murmured as she kissed him softly. "Extremely but my internal clock is so screwed up… So I'm up even though I wanna sleep." He said yawning again. He glanced at her hands which she was fiddling with. He grabbed and interlaced them. "Don't you have filming today?" Chad asked leaning his head on hers.

"All done." She smiled as she glanced at their hands.

"I love you." She said smiling as she kissed his neck a little. "as I love you." He murmured his voice full of sleep. "Go back to bed Chad. You need some sleep." Sonny said shaking her head. "Can't. I go to sleep you go away. I don't want you to go away…" He said pouting childishly.

Sonny smiled widely at him before pulling her hand from his. "Let me change and I'll lay down with you… I didn't sleep well either." She said as she got up and glanced around for her pajama pants.

"Just pull you damn pants down and come lay down." Chad said as he fought with himself to keep his eyes open. Doing as told Sonny quickly discarded her pants before laying back in the bed resting her head and some of her body on his chest. "I really missed you… It didn't both me the first couple of days but then… Out of nowhere I broke down and stated to cry…" She said as she looked for his hand again with hers. She ghosted her fingers down his chest and then back up before continuing her search for his hand.

Finding it she smiled and looked up and kissed him. He was smiling sleepily at her before grabbing her hand is his he kissed her temple then grabbed and held on to her head as the two fell asleep in the early afternoon sun.

* * *

**Haha. I loved writing this one. =) I'll admit I got this idea from another story it was one where Sonny moved into Chad's house and then he had to leave for a month and he came back and yeahhh... Obliviously. XD**

**Thoughhhts?  
**


	15. Share a bed

_15. Share a bed._

_

* * *

_

"AND CUT!" Marshal shouted as Sonny had just finished her Sicky Vicky sketch. She smiled widely Marshal praised her for a good job. She had thanked him before getting up and grabbing a glass of water. Her throat hurt from making her voice sound nasally.

As she made her way to the commissary she ran into her boyfriend, Chad. "Sonny." Chad murmured as he let his eyes wonder her footy pajamas she had been wearing. "Carl." Sonny shrugged. She purposely called him Carl considering in her Sicky Vicky Sketch she had added a crush to the sketch named Carl.

He was perfect and pretty much was Chad. Sonny felt Chad's hands reach out and grab her waist and pull her to him. "Excuse me?" He said in mock anger. Sonny laughed as she watched Chad fight the smile that was spreading on him lips.

"Hi." Sonny said as she leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Hey." Chad said back as he lent his forehead on hers. She giggled as she felt his hands start to roam her back. "That tickles." She murmured as she pulled away. Chad gave out a quiet whimpering noise when she moved away.

" I need some water unless you want me to be sicky Vicky all the time." Sonny said rolling her eyes. Chad's eyes widened for a second before he shook his head. "No I'm good." Chad said smiling as he watched she grabbed a water bottle.

Mitchie gulped the water down most of the water. Chad shook his head. "What? I was thirsty and don't need to sound like sicky Vicky all day." Sonny said rolling her eyes before putting the cap on the bottle. Chad smirked. "I didn't say anything." He said smirking still.

"Just for that I'm not going to come over tonight." Sonny teased. Chad grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. "Don't you dare even tease me about not coming.

* * *

Chad had spent hours trying to figure out how to make his bedroom look perfect for Sonny. He didn't want her to think it was to boring or to Chad Dylan Cooper had to have the best things ever. He shook his head. He didn't have the best things ever. His apartment wasn't one of the best things ever. It was small with the guest bathroom sized bedroom. He sighed. In just twenty minutes Sonny would be here and he'd have to face the humiliation of his apartment.

_'What apartment number are you?'_ Sonny texted him. He looked startled and alarmed she was twenty minutes early.

_'7B'_ He replied. Several minutes later there was a soft knocking on his door. He groaned quietly to himself before heading to the door. He checked the peephole to make sure it was really Sonny and not the old woman across the hall looking for sugar again.

He frowned before putting on a fake smile as he opened the door. "Hey." He said in a tight voice. Sonny looked confused at him but gave him a quick kiss hello. She stepped inside and smiled. "Its adorable." She said quickly as she noticed the kitten sleeping on the couch. "What?" Chad asked looking clearly confused. "I didn't know you had a cat. Actually I didn't know you liked animals..." Sonny said laughing as she picked the kitten up. He looked at her amazed on how she didn't seem to mind his tiny apartment. "What's it's name and is it a boy or girl?" She asked as she petted the cat.

"Her name is Meeko... I have another cat around here some where. He's a bit shy..." Chad said rubbing his neck. "Awee. You have two cats? Whats the others name?" Sonny asked as she sat down on his couch and continued to pet the kitten. "Garl..." Chad murmured. "Garl? What kinda name is that?" She asked looking at her boyfriend confused. "The lady that gave him to me named him Garl I don't know why okay." He said frowning before glancing around.

Sonny sat there surprised Chad seemed tense. "Come here." She said as she watched Chad look any where but her. He frowned some more before scooting closer. "No. Come sit down with me." Sonny said rolling her eyes.

* * *

Sonny smiled as she petted Meeko for a little bit after dinner. She and Chad had curled up on the couch and was watching tv now. "See. There is better things than just the Falls on tv." Sonny said sticking her tongue out as they watched some reality show. Chad shook his head. But they aren't as good as the Falls." Chad pointed out.

Dropping the subject Sonny glanced around. "Sooo..." she said as she looked at his cat. "Sooooo..." He mimicked. "What do we do now?" Sonny asked trying to fight off a yawn. Chad laughed as he turned the tv off and pulled Meeko from Sonny's lap and set her on the floor. "Time we go to bed." He said smiling at her.

She looked at him shocked. "But Chad!" She exclaimed as she started to ramble on about something pointless. "Sonny." Chad said. "Sonny. Sonny baby... Sonny!" Chad had to shout. "Yes?" Sonny finally asked. "I meant as in go to bed and sleep." He said shaking his hand. "I knew that." Sonny said smiling. Chad shook his head. "Sure you did. Come on." He said as he got up and held his hand out for her.

Sonny smiled as she put her hand in his. "Thank you." She said as he helped her up. He smirked before leaning in an kissing her. She smiled as she felt him pull her closer to his side before showing her his room. "This is where you will be staying tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." Chad said as he sat Sonny on his bed. Sonny didn't let go of his hand but only tightened her grip and tugged on his hand.

"Stay with me?" She asked quietly. Chad smiled and nodded before kicking his shoes off and letting Sonny pull him down onto the bed and curl up next to him. He sighed as he felt her breathing slow and she stopped moving around. Chad let his thought wander as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**It's actually Sleep together (no as in sex) I figured renaming it share a bed would be a lot better and a lot shorter that (not to have sex)**

**Blahh... I don't really like it. :/ But What can I do It was a quick write cause I'm trying to up date several stories. :p**


	16. One word Foreplay

_16. One word. Foreplay  
_

_

* * *

_

Sonny giggled as she felt her boyfriend's hands cover her eyes. "Guess who." He whispered into her ear. "Um…Chad?" She said as if she was guessing. Chad laughed softly before turning her to face him. "How you know?" He said amused. "Kinda not hard to miss you sexy whispering voice or the fact you smell like Vanilla and the woods." Sonny sighed as she glanced up at him lovingly.

Chad's eyebrow rose. "Woods?" He asked. "You smell like cedar trees." Sonny shrugged before stepping closer to him. He smirked before leaning in and kissing her. "You think I smell like cedar trees?" He murmured smiling against her lips. She nodded slowly before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes." She moaned quietly.

Sonny opened her eyes when she felt Chad pull back but kept a grip on her hand. "Come with me." He said as he pulled her towards his dressing room. They only room they could have privacy and not worry. He dragged her along before pushing her inside and locking the door behind him.

"You were that turned on just by that?" Sonny giggled as she noticed a little tent starting to appear in his pants. "Please. I was turned on cause you moaned." Chad said rolling his eyes before approaching Sonny again. She didn't fight against him and smirked as he drew near. "You're such an easy person to turn on you know… Just telling you about my day seemed to turn you on" Sonny murmured as Chad reached her. She smirked as she played with her shirt buttons. "Believe me baby. I'm just turned on by the thought of you." Chad whispered as he leant forward and kissed Sonny hard.

His tongue begged for an entrance as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands run down her sides and back up as she gave him access to the inside of her own mouth. She fought his touch with as much as she could she didn't too loose control before things got out of hand. But too late. She was gone. Her arms unwrapped themselves and slowly worked down Chad's shirt. He smiled as he felt his shirt become loose. He moaned softly as he reached under Sonny's own shirt and felt her soft stomach. She whimpered as she pulled him towards his couch. "Chad." She managed to get out before he pulled her into another fiery passion filled kiss.

He easily slipped a hand under her skirt and massaged her thigh. He could tell she was excited but they were at work. Mister Condor could walk in on them at any given time so Chad decided he'd easily tease now give later. Like when they were at home. "Sonny." He murmured back to her as he felt her hands run down his chest.

"Chad we… ohhhh… we can't not here….Mmmmmm" Sonny moaned out as she gripped onto Chad's neck. She tugged softly at his hair as he kissed down her neck. "I know baby." He murmured before smiling at her as he pushed her shirt up a little with one hand. "Sexy." He murmured as he ran his hand over the curve of her hip.

Sonny almost let Chad get away with having his way with her but suddenly there was a loud knock and several angry voices. "Cooper if you don't come out on the count of three you'll be suspended." A angry Mister Condor shouted from the locked door. Chad's eyes widened as he quickly pulled his shirt off and grabbed one of his random tee shirts from a draw he had kept in his dressing room. Sonny on the other hand did her best to keep quiet before sneaking into his bathroom to hid. She would wait till Mister Condor left and then would sneak over to the So random lot. She shook as she felt the excitement still running through her body. She heard Chad open the door. "Yes sir?" Chad squeaked. Mister Condor had told him no more being late to shooting or he was really in for it. Chad nodded before being sent back into his room to change.

He laughed softly as he saw Sonny's head peak out from the bathroom. He waved her out and to him. "I took the blame. No worries." He whispered as he pulled her to him. "Change. I heard you getting yelled at." Sonny said kissing his chin before moving away.

"Yes …" Chad said like a small child but smiling at Sonny as he pulled the T-shirt over his head.

"You're not going to get any if you keep up with that…"

* * *

**This was one of the awkwardest things I have written... Normally I never write this kinda stuff. =p **

**But what did you think?  
**


	17. Sit and talk in your underwear

_17. Sit around and talk in your underwear.  
_

_

* * *

_

Sonny shook her head as she watched her boyfriend try to help with the Randoms. She giggled before she entered the room. "STOP!" She shouted as she watched the group fight with Chad. "But Sonny we need our daily Sonny time." Her cast mates said. "Sonny. I promised you lunch." Chad said looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Sonny sighed. "You guys will get your 'Daily Sonny time' but remember. I'm dating Chad so he comes first." Sonny said as she scooted over to Chad's side. "HA!" He said smirking. "Unless he's being cocky." Sonny said as she scooted over towards her cast mates. Chad had a sad look. Of course Sonny didn't want him to be sad but he was being cocky. "HAHA!" The So random cast shouted back. "Now. Neither of you will get time with me." Sonny shrugged before stepping away from both sides.

"WAIT! NO!" They all shouted. Suddenly everyone was fighting with each other. "It's your fault Chad. If you hadn't been here in the first place this never would have happened." Tawni said angrily. "My fault? You're the ones who came up with that silly Sonny time thing. Besides. I'm dating Sonny not you." Chad said rolling his eyes before shivering as he thought about if he was dating Tawni.

Nico and Grady really didn't have too much of a problem with it but wanted to pretend to be fighting with Chad just so it seemed normal. "No you do it." Nico said to Grady before giving him a small push on the shoulder. Grady didn't get Nico was playing around and shoved back. "No you!" He shouted. Nico looked confused at Grady before he shook his head. "Naw G. It's pretend. I wouldn't actually make you do that." Nico said grinning. "Oh… Right I knew that." Grady said grinning. "Fro-yo?" He asked looking hopefully at Nico. "Fro-yo." Nico grinned before the two disappeared towards the commissary.

Tawni continued to shout at Chad while he had grown tired of their fight. IT wasn't anything like his with Sonny. He was glad he didn't like Tawni for once. She was to annoying. To blonde for him. Chad sighed before looking at Sonny. "Help?" He whispered. Sonny grinned.

"Tawni! Tawn. TAWNI!" Sonny shouted. "WHAT?" Tawni shouted spinning around. "Drop it. It's all of your guys fault. Chad's right you guys are the one who made up Sonny time… I never agreed to it." Sonny said shaking her head.

Tawni pouted before turning and walking away. "Whatever." She said before strutting towards her dressing room. Tawni wouldn't admit to sharing with Sonny still.

"Finally." Chad murmured as he pulled Sonny into a hug. "Finally." Sonny murmured as she glanced up at him. "You people make me sick." Zora muttered before disappearing herself into her sarcophagus. Sonny giggled as she wrapped her arms around Chad's neck. "I'm sorry?" He said as he rested his forehead on hers.

Sonny grinned and gave him a peck on the check. "Apology excepted." Sonny giggled as Chad pulled her into a tight hug. "I really didn't mean to be that cocky..." He murmured as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I know. Do you have any more filming for the day or are you done?" She asked as she laid her head on his collar bone. "I'm pretty sure I'm done for the day. Are you?" He asked glancing down. Sonny nodded before she yawned. "Mmhmm. I've been done hours." She smiled.

"The boys needed help with some school project so I was telling them what to do... and then Zora needed some karate practice so I helped her. Tawni is just angry because I should be breaking up with her boyfriend's right now instead of spending time with my own boyfriend." She said snuggling closer to Chad. "Mmhmm. You're warm." She muttered before Chad pulled away. "Let's go home. Let what's his face... Matthew? Know your going home..." Chad said as he noticed Sonny pouting.

"Marshall and alright. One second." She said as she broke away from him and headed down a hallway. Chad followed closely behind he couldn't help but to let his eyes wander. She had been dressed in such short shorts. He wondered if Marshall would make her change if she was staying for any longer. He smirked a little as he watched her backside. He couldn't help but to think she was all his. Ever little bit of her.

"Marshall?" Sonny said suddenly shy. Marshall looked up and gapped. "Sonny! What are you wearing? The Paparazzi is going to follow you everywhere!" Marshall exclaimed. Sonny sighed. "I know. But I forgot to bring fresh clothes for the dressing room this is the only thing clean I have left in there. I promise to bring more tomorrow. Honest!" Sonny said distressed. Marshall looked skeptically at Sonny. "I'll let it slide today. But don't show up in those shorts again." He said. "Now what is it you wanted?" He asked. "I... err... Umm...well..." Sonny stuttered. "She's gonna head home with me." Chad cut in.

Sonny nodded quickly. "Right!" She said looking a little uneasy. "Alright. Have a good weekend Sonny. You two Chad." Marshall smiled before turning back to his phone and started to talk to someone who had called. Sonny gapped at how easy Marshall let her go.

"Come on." Chad murmured as he pulled her out of the office. "He... He's never done that before..." Sonny spluttered as she got dragged along. "He's never gotten mad at you?" Chad asked. "He wasn't mad he was telling me to nowhere short shorts ever again..." Sonny said sighing. "I like my short shorts..." She said looking at her shorts.

Chad shook his head. "Let's go home." He said pulling her towards his car. He laughed at her facial expression when he mentioned home. It was a look of excitement. "Home..." Sonny said smiling as if it was a foreign country. Chad laughed at her again. She stuck her tongue out before climbing into the car.

Chad shook his head before climbing in the car and heading home. Ever since Sonny had agreed to be his roommate before they were dating he'd been kinda enough to drive her places like to and from work. Sometimes he'd take to the mall. He had set out to prove to Sonny everything the media said about him was wrong.

"I love you." Sonny said as she leaned against the window. She had stretched her arm out so she could reach his hand with hers. He smiled and pulled her hand up to his mouth. "As I love you." He whispered before kissing her hand. Sonny smiled sleepily at him before drifting off to sleep.

Sonny woke up a about a hour later noticing that she had been dropped off on their bed. She sat up she could hear a tv going down stairs but she could hear a… Piano? She got up and walked curiously towards one of the rooms she had yet to venture into. Chad's house was huge. She got lost often and would have to call him from her spot just to ask him to find her.

The music continued to play as she neared a room that had music notes painted along the top of it. She quietly pushed open the door but with her luck is squeaked and alerted Chad of her present in the room.

He stopped playing and stared at her. He was nervous. "That was pretty… I didn't know you could play…" Sonny mumbled as she walked sleepily across the room to him. Chad looked at her unsure.

"Yeah… There's a couple things you don't know…"he mumbled. "Tell me one of them." Sonny said as she set her fingers on the piano. "Well… I…can play guitar and piano… I can cook… I read…" Chad said shrugging.

"I know you can cook. You've made me dinner before." Sonny laughed as she pressed the keys slowly. She hummed a little. "Would you happen to have a blank piece of sheet music around here?" She asked.

Chad smiled and got up. He picked up the loose-leaf paper and placed it on the bench beside her. "Thank you." Sonny said picking up the pen that had been sitting on the music sheet holder. She played the bit she had played before again and smiled. She wrote it down and grinned at Chad before starting to play again. She hummed a little as she went along occasionally singing a word or two. Sonny stopped working when she noticed Chad staring.

"What?" She asked looking confused. "Nothing. You just seem comfortable here." He said smiling. He leant down and kissed her softly before straighten up and head towards the couch in the room. Sonny shook her head before getting up and following him. "I do?" She asked. He nodded with a wide smile.

Sonny's face light up. "Your right. I do." She laughed before leaning over and kissing him passionately. Chad was startled by her passion. Normally its him who would be kissing her like that. He smiled against her lips before pulling away. "Naughty girl." He murmured before pressing a kiss to her shoulder. He smiled at her before pulling her into another kiss. His hands roamed her backside and up into her shirt.

Sonny let out a quiet moan before reaching for Chad's shirt. She had wanted to pull him into bed ever since they got home. But she couldn't he promised her a break from sex cause they'd have sex ever other day and Sonny didn't want it to get boring and he didn't either. He didn't want her to hate having sex with him.

Sonny giggled as his hands brushed across her sides. "Mmmhmm. Take that off." She murmured against his lips as she pulled his shirt up little by little. She giggled as she heard Chad's muffled protests. "Please." She said streaching the E for a couple minutes. Chad laughed softly before pulling her shirt over her head. She smiled at him as she rolled her neck to relax her neck a little.

"We promised no sex..." Chad said. "I know. We won't." Sonny said smiling as her hands slowly made their way down from his shirt and onto his jeans. Sonny could feel his hardness against the jeans. "Hmm... Someone is excited." She murmured smiling at him as she unbuttoned the jeans. "Sonny." He warned before helping her push them down. "Chad." Sonny said mockingly.

He laughed at her tone before kissing her again. "I love you." He said kissing her temple before reaching for her shorts. He easily peeled them off her. Sonny giggled as she felt his hands run down his thighs. It tickled to her. "Chad!" She said laughing as she pushed on his still shirt clad chest. He smiled widely at her before bringing his hands to her face. Sonny sighed as she leaned closer and kissed his nose. "I hate it when you do that." She mumbled referring to her thighs. "What this?" He asked running a hand down her bare thigh. Sonny let out a loud moan and wiggled away. "Yes." She said balling his shirt up in her hands.

She ripped it off him and giggled as she pressed a sloppy kiss to his collar bone. "You are very mean." She said as she wrapped her hands around his neck. "You are very close." he said smiling back at her. she laughed again before kissing his collar bone again. "Tell me something about you..." Sonny said after a moment.

"What?" Chad said smiling confused at Sonny. "Tell me something I don't know about you." She said smiling. Chad looked confused before nodding. He closed his eyes to think. He couldn't get much thinking done because Sonny kept snugging into him."Uh... I never loved someone..." Chad said sheepishly. Sonny looked at him a little hurt. Did he not love her?

"I mean I've never loved someone before you." He said smiling.

Sonny giggled after realizing they we're in their underwear.

"We are sitting here talking... in our underwear." she said at Chad's confused face.

* * *

**This one was kinda awkward. But I got over it. Also this is one of the longest ones for this story It's over 2,000 words long. :)**

**But what did you think?  
**


	18. Buy each other gifts

_18. Buy each other gifts  
_

_

* * *

_

Glancing at the watch on the other side of the counter Sonny Monroe stood looking slightly worried. She had spent all day trying to think of a Christmas present for Chad. She had already got Tawni and Nico and Zora and Grady and even Marshal a gift but Chad she couldn't think of what to get. She let out a frustrated groan as she shook her head at the salesmen before giving him a hopeless look. "Sorry for wasting your time sir." She mumbled before leaving.

Sonny couldn't find a thing. One thing for Chad. She let out a moan as she passed a Starbucks. Pausing to think about getting some she shook her head. "No Sonny." she said to herself she wasn't going to treat herself until she found the perfect gift. She glanced around the mall. She sighed until she spotted a familiar blond head. Looking above her at the store she gasped.

Tiffany's?

He was at Tiffany's?

Sonny gaped as she watched her boyfriend smile at the young cashier who was most likely flirting with him. Not that he would care if she did or didn't. The girl rang up and handed him a small blue box.

Sonny groaned even louder now. Figures he'd get her something amazing from there. Ducking into the bushes placed ever so cleverly in the mall Sonny watched as Chad left the store with a large grin plastered his face. Now Sonny had to find something just as amazing as what ever he bought her. Glancing curiously as she watch Chad pass the bushes she held her breath. "Sonshine's gonna love it... well I hope she does..." He mumbled to himself.

Feeling a little relieved that what ever he bought was for her she waited till he was out of sight before getting back up. Looking at the store then gulping she turned and headed away. Suddenly she got an idea. Of course she couldn't give him the perfect gift if he already had it. But she could make his gift a lot more sexy. Giggling as she bounced off towards the nearest Victoria Secret she laughed to herself if she was caught in here with the item she was intended to buy her sweetheart image would be corrupted. Not that it wasn't already. She smirked to herself as she headed to the check out. Hiding her purchase with a warm jacket she had been wanting for a while she left the story giggling as the paparazzi found her.

"Sonny! Sonny!" They shouted.

"Hi!"

"What did you get?" "Did you get something sexy?" "Are you really not as innocent as we think you are?" They shouted and repeated.

Sonny laughed. She decided to answer a few questions as she walked towards the exit of the mall. "A Jacket. I've been wanting one for months now... I'll probably end up getting another one for the holidays anyways." She giggled. "Unless you count a PINK jacket sexy nope." She smiled before her mouth twisted into a frown. "Your sick to think of me that way you know... and I refuse to answer your questions cause of how gross you are." Sonny said turning away.

* * *

Christmas eve rolled around and this was the first year Sonny was spending it with Chad instead of her family. She felt weird. She glance across the hall were she could hear Chad shuffling through papers and a occasional string of curses form him. Getting up she glanced curiously into the room. "Chad?" She said softly. She watched him tense up before whipping around to her.

"GO- Sorry..." He said suddenly. "I blanked out for a second and thought you were my sister..." he gave a weak smile. Sonny only shook her head before entering the room. "What's up?" He said softly.

Sonny only shrugged. "Nothing much... listening to you look for something... Did you loose a script?" She asked knowing he was very antsy when it came to his scripts. He shook his head before pulling her to him.

"Nothing... I'm just slightly pissed that one of the maids might have moved something..." He said giving her a quick peck.

"Mmhm? What's missing?" Sonny sighed leaning against Chad.

"A gift." He said softly before groaning. "I have looked everywhere for it..." He whined.

"Did you try our room?" She asked curiously. "Maybe you hid it in there?" She asked. She laughed as she watched his eyes widen then him take off for upstairs. Realizing that he might check her draws she ran after him.

Giggling as he tore through his side of the room she eyed him carefully as he came to a stop. "Found it." He smiled. She watched as he turned around but kept his hands behind his back.

"Normally people do this on the actually holiday but I'm different." He started before walking over to her. "So... Alison Mikayla Monroe do you think you'd marry me?" He asked shyly as he pulled the blue box she saw him come out of the store with two weeks ago. She gasped.

"Chad..." she started she stared wide eyed at the box.

Realizing he hadn't open the box he quickly lifted the lid. "Well?" He said worriedly.

Launching herself into his arms she nodded yes before pulling away and answering with words. "Yes. Oh God yes." Sonny cried out as she looked at the simple ring.

Chad smiled widely at her as he slipped the ring out of the box and on her finger.

The second he did Sonny suddenly pushed him out of the room. "Sonny?" He said confused as she shut the door in his face.

"I wanna get you gift for you." She said as she pulled her clothes off. Pulling the babydoll lingerie on. She giggled as she heard him groan.

"Sonny. How long does it take to get this gift?" He moaned as he leaned against the door.

She had quietly unlocked the door and bounced over to the bed. "You should try the door it does wonders when you open it." Sonny said giving him a smart ass reply.

Confused by what she meant he opened to door and found his new fiance sitting on their bed in the sexiest thing he'd ever seen her wear. His eyes darkened from a sky blue to a dark deep ocean blue. "Where did you get that? and how did you hide it so well?" He asked as he walked towards her.

* * *

**;D So different and so outta my comfort zone. XD I've been taking risks lately. :p Whatcha think. We all know what happened next. BY THE WAY! They are like 20 something in this chapter. XD  
**

**But what did you think?  
**


	19. Buy each other gifts Part 2

_18. Buy each other gifts Part 2  
_

_

* * *

_

Sonny smirked at Chad as he stood at the front of the bed. She was thrilled she hide her little gift so well. "Well." She started before crawling over to him. "I first saw you at the mall the same day you most likely bought this pretty ring. But I didn't see anything. I couldn't find you a gift but you found me one."She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Chad stood a little shocked on how seductive she was acting. "Then I thought well I could always give you something you already have…" she murmured before kissing him.

Sonny laughed at the look on his face when she pulled back. He looked shocked at how she was acting. He regained his composure after a minute and placed his hands on her hips. "I see." He murmured smirking at her. "Am I going to get to unwrap my present today or do I have to wait till tomorrow?" He asked as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Mmhmm. Whenever you'd like to." Sonny moaned as Chad moved his lips down to her neck. He smirked against the skin and pressed a few soft kisses to her neck before lifting his head.

"Hi." He whispered as he rubbed small circles into her hips.

"Hi." She smiled.

His hands moved from her hips to under the lingerie. Sonny let out a quiet moan as she leaned against him. Smiling at him softly she reached for his shirt. "I love you." She mumbled unbuttoning his shirt.

He smirked as she melted against him. She seemed so lost after he had pushed the babydoll up and over her head. She pouted before peeling off his shirt and under shirt. "Meany." She said scooting away from him.

His eyes bugged out and then he pouted. "Sonnyyy!" He whined. She shook her head and moved back on the bed so she was against the headboard.

"Nope." She winked. "You moved to fast." She said laughing as he pouted.

* * *

Waking up Sonny snuggled closer to Chad. Mumbled about how warm he was compared to where she was before. She sighed as she opened her eyes again she was awake now and there was no way she'd be going back to sleep anytime soon. She glanced out the window on Chad's side of the room. She sighed as she noticed it was raining. She pulled her head up to look to see if Chad was still asleep.

She smiled as she realized Chad was still sleeping and looked very child like. "Chad." She whispered poking him in the chest softly. Sonny giggled softly as his face scrunched up and he opened his eyes before closing them again.

"Hm?"

"Merry Christmas." Sonny whispered leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Sonshine." He smirked wrapping his arm around her.

Sonny snuggled as close as possible to Chad as she could when he wrapped his arm around her. "Last night was nice." She mumbled listening to Chad's heart.

"Yeah?" Chad said sleepily.

Sonny nodded before looking up at him.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Sooo... Whatcha think... I'm sure you guys would have expected something else... sorry. :p I'm not up to that level of writing just yet. But I do love how this one played out despite how short it is. :p  
**

**But what did you think?  
**


	20. Roses

_19. Roses  
_

_

* * *

_

Chad sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He screwed up big time. He watched Sonny stomp off. He had a momentarily relapse into being a jerk to her and said something stupid. He really didn't mean it. But he had said it so it meant something. He walked back to his dressing room looking depressed. He cast groaned the times he was depressed were when he worked everyone to the very last minute and got jerky.

But he didn't today. It confused everyone. He walked past set ignoring the directors and ignoring his cast. He didn't both to stop Nico and Grady from stealing their cheese fountain again. They all stood confused at him as he walked to his dressing room and went in and slammed the door. The directors shouted some more before going to find some coffee and making the set quieter. The extras were gossiping like no tomorrow.

Chad didn't even both to fix his hair or anything he was just really down. He stared at a picture of Sonny and sighed. He screwed up again and he had a feeling he had blown his last chance with her. She shouted and cursed at him. Telling him to rot in hell. She had never told him that before...

The cast plus Nico and Grady all crowed around his door wondering if he'd make a sound. He did he set the picture frame down on the desk before punching the wall. He rested his head against it and sighed. He wished there was a way to fix all of this.

"Yo Pooper. You should try white and pink roses those are Sonny's favorite." A voice from above said. It startled Chad at first. But nodded when he realized it was Zora, the weird girl from the randoms. He muttered Thanks before getting up and leaving the secondary entryway of his dressing room.

"White and pink roses..." He murmured.

* * *

"Sonny?" Chad knocked on her apartment door. "Look I know you are there... I guess... I just wanted to say I'm sorry... No. That's what I wanted to say." He said sighing. "I really am sorry." He said softly and sadly. "I... uhh... Have something for you... but you don't want to talk to me so I'll leave them out here... Hopefully you'll keep them..." He mumbled before putting the flowers down in front of the door.

"I'll see you around okay?" He asked softly knowing he wouldn't get a answer. He smiled to himself sadly as he remembered when he came to ask her out for the second time. "I never meant any of it."

He walked down the hallway and out the building not aware that Sonny had already opened the door and was looking for him. She pulled the roses off the floor and smiled.

Pink and white her favorite.

* * *

Chad sighed as he sat in the driver seat. He had just pulled into the studio parking lot. He almost didn't register someone knocking on his window until the last knock was loud. He rolled down the window and looked at the rose that was thrusted into his car and into his face. He was sure what to do with it and stared at it.

Unaware that the rose had been dropped into his lap and someone had leaned in and kissed him until he felt her pulling away. Suddenly Chad's hands wrapped around the back of her head and pulled it back.

"I forgive you." Sonny gasped when she pulled away.

"I love you." Chad said staring straight into Sonny's eyes. Neither of them had said it before to each other but Chad felt that he had to.

"I love you too. Thank you for the roses." Sonny smiled.

"Pink and White roses... Who'd thought?"

* * *

**Sooo... its short... I'm sorry... I got a little block on this one... :/  
**

**But what did you think?  
**


	21. Find out their favorite cologne

_20. Find out their favorite cologne/perfume and wear _  
_ it_

* * *

Deciding he never wanted to leave his bed this early Chad groaned and rolled over. He heard a quiet giggle and someone snuggle up next to him. "You have to get up." she murmured into his shoulder.

"I don't wanna." Chad whined as he pulled her closer. He smiled at the giggles he heard and the kisses he felt being pressed to his shoulder and neck. "You really shouldn't do that you know..." He murmured softly.

"Mmhmm? But it wakes you up. so it's worth it. Besides I'm not the one with the weird work schedule." She smiled as she brought her head up. Chad smiled and kissed her softly. His hands ran up and down her back for a few moments before pulling her closer.

Sighing when he pulled away he nodded. "You're right. I should get up... Travis almost exploded when I showed up one minute and thirty seconds after my shift is suppose to start..." Chad muttered sitting up. "But you my dear SonShine also need to get up soon." He said pulling Sonny up. She laughed and shook her head.

"Nope. I don't start till nine today. One of the girl's asked if she could work my shift for her's which starts two hours later than mine does." She laughed at Chad's pouting face before pulling him back down to her. "But... You know... I could totally be nice and let you have some now so you won't be home all sexually frustrated..." She smiled as Chad's sky blue eyes darked to a ocean color.

"You shouldn't tell me these things if you aren't being serious."He smirked.

"I'm always serious."

"Ha. Yeah right." Chad snorted before Sonny pulled him over her.

"When it comes to being in bed with you. I always am serious." Sonny smirked before pulling him down for a kiss. She smiled into the kiss as he placed one of his hands on her side and started to run it up and down like he did to her back. "Mmmmhm... Don't tease." Sonny whined.

Chad smirked and pulled away from Sonny. "I'm sorry what?" He said glancing at her. He let go of her side and started to move away.

"Damn it. I didn't say stop everythang!" Sonny shouted before moaning the rest as he thrusted quickly into her. "Ohhhhh." She moaned loudly.

"I love you." He said kissing along her neck. She smiled and clung tighter to him.

* * *

Sonny woke up later kinda sore but comfortable until she realized she was alone in bed. Groaning before sitting up with the bedsheets falling she could hear the shower shut off before smiling as she watched Chad walk into the bedroom five minutes later. "Morning sleepy head." Chad smirked before pulling on a pair of boxers.

Sonny glared at him for a second before getting up. She couldn't resisted making Chad all hot and bothered again. Only this time she wasn't going to let him have any. She smiled as she sashayed her way over to pressed a kiss to his cheek before bouncing off to the bathroom where she closed and locked the door. Chad groaned once he heard the lock click in the bathroom. He glared at the door before continuing to get dressed for work.

"Sonshine... I'm going..." Chad yelled before he knocked on the bathroom door which opened wide enough for Sonny to stick her head out.

She smiled up at him. "I'll see you there." She murmured before he kissed her goodbye.

* * *

Despite having a later shift than normal Sonny still came into work early. Mostly so she could steal Chad for lunch. Walking hand and hand down the hallway of the one place almost no one ever wanted to be Sonny listened to Chad tell her what had already happened today.

"And keeps asking when that sweet nurse is going to come and see her again. She's been talking about you non-stop. I had to tell her that you might swing by later and say hello to her." Chad said sheepishly as he glanced down at his wife. She shrugged before glancing up at him. "I Was right. Travis nearly had a cow when I showed up two point three milliseconds late for my shift..." Chad said shaking his head as Sonny listened on.

She shook her head and let her wispy bang fall around her face. "You crazy man. Don't you know showing up two point three milliseconds late means your late?" Sonny joked with a large smile on her face. She glanced around the cafeteria which that had finally made it to and almost immediately ducked her head. "Shit what is he doing here?" Sonny whispered loud enough for Chad to hear. Peaking through her bangs before turning to face Chad and bury her face into his arm. She waited for the man who she had spotted sitting at their table to go away. Clearly he wasn't going to so Sonny suggested a different table.

Instead the man got up and followed them.

"Shitshitshitshitshit!" Sonny whispered loudly clearly not caring who was in the room. Chad apologized to a young woman with a toddler for Sonny's use of language before shaking Sonny off his arm.

"What is going on?" He asked looking confused at her and why she was avoiding the man that was sitting at their table.

Sonny shook her head again before looking away from the man and away from Chad.

"Allison Monroe?" The man said looking curiously at Sonny who had tensed up at the sound of her former name. She nodded slightly before clinging to Chad's arm hoping the man would get the picture to get lost. "It's been a while Alli hasn't it? You look just as amazing as you did when we were in school..."

Sonny nodded again before looking up at Chad who looked confused at the man before at her. Her eyes showed fear and desperation to get away. Chad only seeing the fear untangled their hands and wrapped his arm around her waist before pulling her closer and giving her temple a quick kiss.

The man glanced at Chad before the jealous set in his eyes. The man reached for Sonny's wrist to pull her away from Chad but she shrank back into him. "No. Don't touch me." Sonny shouted before some tears fell. Chad looked concerned at Sonny before looking up with a look that wasn't normally there.

"I suggest you leave before I have to call security." Chad snapped as he wrapped his other arm around Sonny's now shaking figure. The man stared for a few more seconds before leaving.

* * *

Chad pulled Sonny into the nearest supply closet and shut the door. "Mind on telling me who the hell that was?" He said once he had calmed her down.

"Charlie Digory... We dated for a year and a half in high school... Before you transferred over..."Sonny said trying to stop her sniffles. "He... He was such a jackass to me..." Sonny gasped for a second before burring her face into Chad's scrubs for much needed hug. Chad murmured a few sweet things in her ear to calm her down again before pressing a couple kisses to her forehead and cheeks. "I... I... I'm sorry... I bet I look like a mess now..." Sonny whispered wiping her eyes.

Chad shrugged before pulling her face towards him and simply kissing her. "If you do the you must be looking in some whacked up mirror... All I see is a pretty woman who just got comforted..." Chad shrugged before kissing her one more time. "We need to get back to work..." He murmured before taking hold of her hand again. "I'll take you to Mrs. Leigh... She'll be happy to see you and maybe she'll cheer you up enough to work with out braking down again..." Chad smiled.

* * *

That day's earlier forgotten Sonny was excited to go home. She could curl up with Chad and watch a movie or eat dinner then go to bed early. There was endless possibility she had to pick from. She grinned as she finally made it home all in one piece no one following her and safely to Chad's awaiting arms in the doorway of the front door. "Hi." She whispered before pushing him back in the house and kissing him. She could smell the cologne that drove her wild when she inhaled deeply as she pulled away from Chad. He smiled at her with an innocent smile before linking hands with her.

Closing the door as she stepped fully into the house she quickly locked the door with her one hand before glancing back at Chad who was biting his lip slightly as he watched her. She stared confused before feeling Chad pull her close again. "I love you." He whispered before pulling her upstairs to their bedroom. "You need to get dressed... My parents randomly invited us to dinner and yes we have to go... My brother is supposedly coming..." He said kissing her again hoping she wouldn't murder him later that night.

Sighing Sonny pushed Chad out of their room. "I'll be out soon. I need to take a shower... I smell like hospital and vomit..." Sonny whined as she closed their bedroom door. Chad pouted slightly before heading downstairs again.

Sonny cleaned and dried herself off fairly quickly compared to her previous times showering. She padded across their bedroom and into their closet to hunt down a dress. Looking at each one she had wore normally she didn't like how any of them looked now. Smiling and finally deciding on one. She grinned and placed the dress on the bed to remove it from the plastic it was still in. It was a dress she had gotten for a wedding that never was. Tawni Hart's wedding that never was to be correct. The woman called it off three days before the actually wedding. The light almost metallic gray dress shimmered and gave Sonny the right look for this dinner. She giggled as she pulled a pair of black heels out and headed downstairs.

It took Chad everything in him not to back her into a wall and have his way with here right then. She twirled around and showed off the strapless knee length dress to Chad. "Well... What do you think?" She asked as she twirled again.

"You are going to make very hard for me..." He murmured before pulling her to him. "Beautiful. Very Beautiful... By the way that looks amazing on you but I bet it will look even more amazing on the floor later tonight."He mumbled into her ear and he nibbled on it while he held her close.

* * *

**Okay. This fails majorly... It was originally going to be longer but then it just kinda turned into this... I mean I'm semi happy with this but I feel like I could have done so much better... :/**

**Anyways... Chad and Sonny work at a Hospital(if you haven't figured it out. :p) Chad is a doctor and Sonny is a nurse. :) The idea for it kinda came from a episode of House/a fic I read somewhere/My really bizarre imagination... :)  
**

**Whatcha think?  
**


	22. Wear his clothes

_21. Wear his clothes_

* * *

Sonny yawned as she rolled closer to the warm body laying next to her. Realizing there was a warm body sharing the bed with her Sonny sat up. The blankets falling down to pool around her waist she realized she was naked. Glancing down at the other person in the bed Sonny let out a loud curse which statled the sleeping man awake.

"What the fu... Sonny?" the blond man asked sitting up as well. Suddenly feeling insecure Sonny pulled the sheets up around her breast.

"What did we do last night?" Sonny whispered quietly as she held her forehead in on hand. She glanced down at the hand that was holding up the sheet and nearly screamed. "We didn't. Oh shit we totally did..." She mumbled closing her eyes and held back her tears.

Chad stared at her confused until he caught sight of what she was talking about. "Sonny... I... Uh..." He stammered and metally cursed in his head about it. "What are we going to do?" He said quietly as he scooted a little closer to her. Sonny screeched when she felt Chad's skin brush against hers.

"Sorry." He murmured moving back a little.

"It...it..it's fine you just startled me." Sonny murmured. "I don't know Chad... what do we do?" Sonny whispered again looking at him with tears welding up in her eyes. Chad sighed before scooping up his shirt from the floor. He held it out to Sonny.

"Here." He said and smiled when she pulled it over her head. "Is it weird that I think you look amazingly sexy in my shirt?"

Sonny gasped before slapping him in the chest. "You are a pervert." She giggled. Chad smiled before pulling her closer to him.

"Sonny... I honestly don't know what we are going to do..." Chad said quietly as he let her cuddle into him. "Do.. Do... Do you want to get it annuled or do you wanna see how we can work this out?" He whispered looking down as she looked up at him.

Sonny leaned up and brushed her lips against his. "I'd love to see how this will work out." She murmured smiling at him.

* * *

A year and a half later, Sonny sighed and rolled closer to Chad. She smiled as she felt his arm wrap around her bare back. "Mmm. Morning." She hear him whisper to her. Turning her head so she faced him she smiled and quickly leaned up and kissed him before trailing kisses down his cheek to his neck then chest.

"Morning." Sonny mumbled as she nipped at his collar bone. She giggled as she felt him squirm. "What's wrong does it feel funny to be nipped back at?" She teased. Chad glared at her before pushing her on her back.

"You're a bitch you know that right?"

"And you're an asshole." Sonny smiled widely ignoring his comment. Chad rolled his eyes before leaning down and kissing her. "I love you." She whispered. Chad smiled widely before running his hands down her sides.

"Funny how this all started cause we got drunk." He murmured as he kissed her again. Sonny giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"That's rather funny." Sonny murmured as Chad leaned down and kissed down her neck to her collar bone. Sonny sighed as she ran her hands in through his hair. She giggled when she felt him pull away and shake his head in attempts of fixing his hair. "You're such a girl." Sonny murmured pushing herself up on her elbows and kissing his shoulder.

Chad pouted before rolling over and sitting up. Sonny sighed softly before sitting up as well. She smiled at Chad before leaning over and kissing him again then leaned further down so her front side was parallel with the bed and pressed up against Chad's legs. Chad groaned loudly as he watched Sonny's bareback arch a little as she reached for the shirt on the floor. "Son-nee!" Chad whined running his hand down her back. Sonny nearly jumped out of her skin feeling his slightly rough hand run down her back. She let out a quiet moan before sitting back up with shirt in hand.

"Don't be mean!" Chad cried out as Sonny pulled the shirt over her head. He pouted as she pulled his shirt over her head and then proceeded to get out of their bed. "Get back here." Chad growled playfully pulling her back into the bed.

"CHAD!" Sonny giggled trying to escape his grip. Smirking at her Chad leaned forward and pressed a couple kisses to the back of her neck before letting her go. "You're a major asshole you know that right?" Sonny asked before turning and pecking him on the cheek.

* * *

They should have known by now if they weren't lucky then why wouldn't they be now. Sitting the the doctors office getting the worse news of her life Sonny sat crying with her arms wrapped around her.

She'd never be able to have a baby.

She'd never understand how a mother feels to carry a baby for nine months.

She just wanted to crawl into bed and cry her eyes out.

Thanking the doctor before heading out the door and to her car she wiped the tears that stopped for the time being from her face. Somehow she got home in one piece and into the house. Sonny slowly climbed the stairs before simply striping her clothes and raiding Chad's. Pulling out his sweat pants and his tee shirt Sonny quietly slipped them on before crawling into the bed and cried. She wasn't aware on how long she cried or when Chad got home or even if Chad was coming home that night.

He had been shooting a movie for the past couple of weeks. Sonny finally stopped crying about the same time Chad had entered their bedroom. He took one glance at Sonny before realizing what was wrong he quietly pulled his shoes and jacket off before laying down behind her and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry."He murmured to her kissing her shoulder.

"Ba- Honey?" He whispered smoothing her hair back.

Sonny rolled around to face him and just attacked him with a harsh kiss as she pulled herself closer to him. Drowning in the sudden need to be close to each other.

* * *

"Ch-adddddd!" Sonny whined as she pulled on her jeans zipper but they wouldn't budge. "I'm getting fat." She announced sighing. Chad shook his head amused. He had watched her the past couple of months. Puking first thing in the morning, craving foods that don't go together, the sudden craving to have more sex, the packet of tampons still unused under their sink. She was pregnant but she was the only one who didn't know.

"Sure you are. Here." Chad said throwing her some of his jeans. He had already planned this doctors visit. He had told Tawni if he was right he'd let her take Sonny shopping for some maturity clothes. Smirking as she protested. "We aren't going anywhere fancy. Just put the damn pants on before I have to do it for you." He said walking around their bed and kissing her.

"Ch-add!" Sonny gasped as she felt his hands wrap loosely around her waist and start to work their way down to her jeans. He just smiled and continued to work on her pants. He smile as he felt her hands stop his. "I... I can do it on m-m-my own..." She breathed out trying to hold herself back from attacking with a fit of lustful kisses. It seemed like every little thing he did turned her on.

Not that he didn't mind.

Chad rolled his eyes before leaving the room. "If you're not changed in five minutes I'm coming in and I'm putting those jeans on you even if I have to fight you to do it." Chad called over his shoulder with a smirk.

Sonny felt as if she was in heaven once she put Chad's jeans on. So much room for her to be able to move around in. They made her feel good. Slowly Sonny peeled her slightly tight tee off and pulled one of Chad's off the pile laying on his dresser over her head. She giggled as she realized she was wearing her husband's clothes out and she looked hot.

"Son- Whoa..."

* * *

"I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant!" Sonny sang as she swung their hands. Chad was sure that if Sonny could she'd be skipping in circles singing about being pregnant.

"I know babe."

Sonny smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "We are gonna be parents." She whispered excitedly. Chad understood Sonny was ecstatic after being told she couldn't have children that she was now in fact pregnant with a child.

He was excited to. It was his child after all. "I told Blondie we'd meet her here at noon..." Chad muttered as he glanced at his watch. It was twelve o'clock on the dot.

"Tawni is always fashionably late though..." Sonny reminded him.

"How could I forget I had to like hold you back from going at her throat when he had a actually wedding..." Chad murmured.

Sonny looked at him confused. "Actually wedding? We weren't married before the second wedding?" She asked well snapped.

Chad let his head drop how stupid could he be. Pregnant woman equals men's words being twisted. "No Honey. I mean the wedding we're dressed up and fully aware of what we were doing. Of course we were married before that but I just meant Tawni burst in at the last second of our wedding and you nearly bitch slapped her..."

"Oh. Okay." Sonny smiled before kissing him again. Chad almost rolled his eyes before looking around the the blond woman who was suppose to show up some time soon.

* * *

**By the way... someone reviewed asking if Chad had already proposed and yes this story is a series of one shots or a series of one shots that are connected together... :) I've labeled the ones that are more than a one shot... Like chapter 19 is two chapters instead of one.**

**And I lovelovelovelove this chapter for some reason. :D  
**

**Whatcha think?  
**


	23. Lie and watch the stars

_22. Find a nice secluded place to lie and watch the _  
_ stars._

* * *

Chad smirked as he blindfolded his girlfriend with his tie. "Shhh. It's a surprise." Chad murmured softly as he pressed a kiss to the cheek. Sonny whimpered and leaned back against him. He smiled and led her along the park path.

"Chadd... I love you but seriously why do I have to wear this..." Sonny whined softly.

"It's a surprise."

Sonny sighed and waited for the worst to come but they stopped along side the path in the park. "Come on." He said softly pulling her off the path and through the grass. Sonny murmured softly her confusion but it was ignored as Chad quietly sat her down on a blanket.

"Chad?" Sonny asked curiously this time. Finally feeling the blindfold come off Sonny opened her eyes and looked around. "Chad?" She said again now more curious on why her Germaphobe boyfriend dragged her out to the park much less to a blanket in the park after sunset

Chad shrugged before sitting down next to Sonny and pulled her close to him before leaning back. He smiled as he felt Sonny snuggle closer and look up at him. "Are you sick or something?" Sonny asked softly looking curiously at him.

"Nope."

"You're laying on the ground..."

"I know." Chad said with a shrug.

"You have a fear of germs." Sonny reminded him.

"No I don't."

"Chad. You spent twenty minutes washing your hands in the bathroom because you got dirt on them."

"That was different..." Chad murmured not looking at Sonny. He had only told her it was dirt cause he wasn't entirely sure what it was to begin with and she wouldn't stop bothering him.

"Whatever you say Chaddy." Sonny laughed before curling closer to him. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Just shut up and look up." Chad murmured kissing the top of her head.

"Hey. Don't be mean."

"Don't question why I'm laying on the ground with you."

Sonny laughed before sitting up. "Seriously Chad what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Just look up." Chad said pulling her back down.

Sonny resisted for a moment or two before finally laying back down cuddled close. Sighing as she leaned back against him she felt him toy with her fingers for a second before interlocking them.

Glancing up at him she shook her head before kissing him softly. He smiled down at her before pointing up. He murmured the name of it before looking back down at her.

"You are being oddly romantic..." Sonny murmured pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "I like that." She murmured before raising her hand to brush away some hair that had fallen into her face.

Catching the glitter of something on her hand Sonny pulled her hand back and looked at her hand before gasping. In the moon light she could see a ring on her left hand. Glancing at Chad who was still looking at the stars with a small smirk on his face he brought his eyes to Sonny.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Sonny shoved her hand in front of his face. "This... Is it what I think it is."

"Depends... what do you think it is."

"A engagement ring?"

"It could be." Chad said sitting up. Sonny was nearly in tear at that point. "I'd like it to be." Chad said softly into her ear as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Sonny nodded and gasped for air a few times. "You... I..."

"You talk in your sleep... and you always seem jealous of the married celebrities when we see them." Chad shrugged before laying back down with Sonny in his arms.

Sonny smiled before kissing him softly and snuggled close. "That was a shitty way of proposing... but it was absolutely adorable." She on the ground..."

* * *

**Sooo... Someone made a comment on how I've stop updating OHAH. Well actually I haven't... I just got a major case of block... after the last chapter I felt as if I was forcing myself to write... which for a while I was... I kinda disappeared from fanfic and didn't update for like a month... I couldn't write if I was forcing myself... x.x Sowwies...**

**I had tried and just didn't like what was coming out and figured you guys wouldn't either. Soooo... Yeah... That's my excuse...**

**Oh and I believe it was Nicole who asked why I wasn't updating... Sorry deary. I hope this makes up for not updating... or at least some of it. Xp  
**


	24. Candles make for great cuddling or sex

_23. Incense/candles/oils/blacklights and music make _  
_ great for sex (cuddling)_

* * *

Giggling as she lit candles around the room she could hear Chad cursing under his breath in the bathroom. Of course power had gone out... Some idiot hit a power pole and knocked half of Hollywood's power out.

She reminded herself to thank that idiot cause she finally got Chad away from his stupid video games.

Honestly... She wasn't entirely sure if he married her or his video games cause they seem to see a lot more of him than she did.

She smiled as Chad came out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. She sighed before looking at him with a large smile spread over her face.

Chad stared confused as she slowly made her way to him. Similar to the way he would when he wanted her. He actually did still want her but he was afraid she had enough of him. He had been whiney the past couple of months about how everyone seemed to be a parent these days.

Being the idiot he was he had forgotten sex equals a chance of getting pregnant...

Sonny giggled again before launching herself onto him. "Hi." She said once he caught her in his arms. He stared at her smiling and nodded.

"Hi." He murmured as they fell backwards onto their bed.

"Hi." Sonny murmured kissing his jaw. Chad groaned before sighing he letting her kiss her way around his jaw and now to his neck. "I've missed you..."

"I've been right here."

"Yeah but your always playing those stupid video games." Sonny sighed sitting up and straddling him. She sighed and glanced down. "Don't you love me anymore?" She said looking sadly.

Chad gulped and shook his head yes. "I love you. I love you a lot." He said resting his hands on her hips.

"Then how come your video games get more attention than I do?" Sonny asked running a finger up and down his chest. Chad hadn't realized she was only playing him to get what she wanted.

Gulping loudly Chad shrugged. "I... I don't... know?" He said quietly unsure of what was to happen next. Sonny let out a soft giggle before leaning back down and kissing him softly.

"Well since power is out... I highly suggest we find a way to entertain ourselves." Sonny murmured kissing along his neck glancing up every now and then to see his facial expression.

He wondered when on earth did she become the sexy little vixen she was acting like. He was the one that was suppose to get her squirming under him not the other way around. How she got him to this point he hadn't a clue. Chad flipped them over so he was hovering over top of her.

"And what did you have in mind Mrs. Cooper." Chad murmured finally kissing her softly.

Sonny smiles "Mrs. Cooper?"

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"Baby come on." Chad muttered clearly understanding what she wanted now.

"Love me." Sonny sighed as she felt Chad's hand pull at the shirt she was wearing. Sonny's own hands had started working on the buttons of Chad's shirt. "Please." Sonny moaned out as Chad's head dipped down the junction between her neck and shoulder.

Smirking he as he pulled her shirt roughly over her head and groaned. He didn't realize she had been bra-less today. Then again they hadn't gone anywhere since Thursday. Today was now Saturday.

Smiling up at him Sonny pulled Chad's shirt away from him before pulling him down onto her.

"You're warm." Sonny sighed cuddling close. She smiled as she felt him groan against her neck.

"Sonny." Chad sighed.

* * *

Hours later as Sonny was laying comfortably against Chad she watched him sleep. Tired herself she knew she shouldn't fall asleep due to the candles still burning around the room. To lazy to actually get up she sighed and watched Chad's chest rise and fall until she wiggled herself out of his grasp.

Sitting up she held the blanket to her body sighing she could hear the air conditioner turn back on and start up. Smiled as they now had power she got up slowly and blew the candles out.

Waking up to the smell of smoke Chad let out a couple coughs before realizing that Sonny wasn't in bed anymore. He looked around before noticing the blanket that usually was on the bed was dropped in front of the bathroom and the shower was running. Smiling at himself he got up and stretched before joining his wife.

"It's cold." Sonny whined as Chad opened the bathroom door. He laughed before joining her in the shower. "You're cold." Sonny whined as Chad pulled her back to him. Pushing him away from her she laughed before leaning over and kissing him softly. "Warm up." She said pointing to the shower spray.

Chad shook his head as Sonny stood at the living room door in one of his shirts. "Chad." She pouted. Chad sighed before glancing back at his game before looking at Sonny. Tossing the controller to the couch he made a come here motion with his finger.

"I love you."

* * *

**Oh Sonny you little tease. Haha. I started this pretty much right after the last update... but I've been busy... school, skating, little sister annoying the crap out of me and not giving me the time to write, sleeping(I needed sleep this week..), writing other stuff...**

**And this is the first chapter I didn't get block on surprisingly... the other chapters I've done I got block for a couple hours then gave up before coming back this one... kind just flowed. :p Mmhm... I can't promise super speedy updates but I'ma get back into the swing of things now. :) I need to finish writing stuff... I just have to.**

**Anyways before I ramble any longer review? Pretty please? :)  
**


	25. Kiss at ever chance you get

_24. Kiss at ever chance you get._

* * *

Sonny Monroe loved working at Condor Studios. She got to spend time with her friends, work on one of the top rated shows in America. It was the second top rated show after Mackenzie Falls. She also got to spend each day visiting her best friend.

Stepping into his dressing room she eyed the silly things he owned wondering if he know it wasn't the stuff you owned just the people you treat in your live that makes you a good person. Giggling as she felt hand cover her eyes she murmured a few different names.

"Alright you got me." She laughed pulling his hands away. She turned and smiled at him. For once they were alone and capable of having a conversation. "Chad why do you have so much crap?" She asked finally.

Chad looked at her amused. "What?" He asked looking down at her. He was at least three inches tall than her.

"Why. Do. You, Chad Dylan Coop-" Sonny was cut off by a pair of lips smashing down on her own. Her mind went fuzzy but she didn't forget the question. Smiling she kissed him back before pulling away. "er. Own a lot of random junk?" She said once getting her thought back.

Chad only groaned. He knew she was going to ask him that. "Cause... It makes up for the lack of friend I actually have." He said quietly and waited for her laugh.

Sonny shook her head before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well you could actually be nice to people for once. Believe it or not people like that."

"But that means loosing the bad boy rep I have." Chad whined. Sonny only rolled her eyes.

"Which would you like your fans to know the sweet caring you who actually has a heart or the badass tough guy who thinks girls should be interchanged every other week?" Sonny questioned with a smirk playing on her lips.

"I hate when your right." Chad sighed before leaning his forehead against hers.

"That's why you love me." Sonny giggled. Chad nodded softly against her head.

"You know. I have the perfect way of showing how I am a nice guy."

"And hows that?"

"Taking you on a proper date. No hiding in closest anymore or in here." He smiled down at her as he watched her eye light up. "Maybe dinner or something." He said softly as he let his hands trace her sides.

Sonny shuttered before pulling him down and kissing him. "You are the best guy a girl could be with." She said softly as she pulled back to breath.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't mind shedding the bad boy image if it meant he could be seen around town with Sonny shopping or eating or whatever really.

He finally let his guard down at let her in. Laughing as she pulled on a crazy hat that really looked like it might belong in her show than in a store then grabbing another one and placing it on his head. "Picture time!" Sonny said gleefully pulling out her phone.

A couple months ago Chad would have refused anything to do with being silly and protested but now he realized life outside of trying to be perfect was actually more perfect than his life before. Chand smirked and pulled Sonny's phone out of her hand.

When Sonny turned to him he simply pulled her into a kiss and snapped a photo knowing it would be the new wallpaper on her phone and all over the web.

* * *

Sonny Monroe hated how easily Chad Dylan Cooper could get to her. She was angry and upset and just down right angry with the boys again they put off their homework and was hoping she'd help them.

She already knew that they would dump it on her and just make her do it. Cause her grade to drop and theirs to rise. So this time she simply took the stuff before retreating to Chad's dressing room to rant and just get some over due loving she hadn't had all week.

As soon as she stepped foot into the cleaner less random junk dressing room she flopped onto his couch. "Chad?" She called out.

"One sec." She heard him call back as from the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped out second later. Sonny nearly swooned seeing a shirtless Chad in front of her. He was in pretty good shape. Enough to make any girl wish to be his girlfriend.

"Yes Sonshine?" Chad said smirking as he realized his girlfriend was oogling.

"I... Uh..." Sonny blushed before looking away. Shrugging as he pulled a shirt over his head. "I'mupsetwiththeboys."She managed to get out finally.

"And when aren't you?" Chad said rolling his eyes. "Don't do their work Sonshine. They are using you." He said shaking his head.

"I know. But I feel guilty if I don't help them out some how." Sonny pouted.

Chad sighed before moving Sonny's feet up for a second as he sat down and placed them in his lap. "Well don't feel guilty. They shouldn't use you like that. Take a stand for once. It's not your fault if they fail class." Chad said as he rubbed Sonny's leg. "Maybe a good dose of reality will kick in if they fail a project or two..." He added with a smile.

Sonny sighed before pulling her feet out of Chad's lap and rolling her way to him. "I guess your right..." She sighed and leaned against him.

"I'm always right." Chad smirked but pulled her close to him.

"Mhmm. Whatever stops the tears at night." Sonny giggled before pressing her lips to his.

Chad kissed her softly for a few second before pulling back a little so they we're still touching lips but not really kissing. "You stop the tears at night." He said softly before kissing her again.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper loved how Sonny could easily surprise attack him at any given time and still not get in trouble with his director or producers were hard people to even deal with but one bat of Sonny's eyes and she's got his production crew bowing down to her. Something he hasn't figured out yet.

He had been in the middle of his fifth scene that day luckily it was going down hill and they already had a better scene already they just wanted an extra scene. Or they knew Sonny would be coming around soon and would probably cause him to become a very whipped guy and completely ignore his director.

He however didn't expect to be pretty much tackled by the girl. So Chad landed face first into the wood floors of the set. He also didn't expect the girl to pull him up and hug him so tightly... He wasn't sure what had made her so giddy until she dragged him to his dressing room and kissing him hard.

"Mister Condor wants me to record a cd!" She squealed as she pulled away from Chad. He looked at her in awe before smiling at her. He gave her a quick kiss and wrapped his arms around her. "It means I'll get a bigger pay check and may possibly not have to share a room with Tawni anymore."

Chad smile faltered for a second but Sonny saw it and looked at him confused. "What?" She asked softly.

"Nothing... I was just thinking I don't want it to go to your head and turn out like me... But you've always been more down to earth than I have been so I have a feeling you'll be fine." He said kissing her.

* * *

**Ick... Slightly fail on this chapter... I didn't know how to end it... x.x I blah... Yeah... Review? Tell me watch you think. Kay?**


End file.
